


your voice is sweet (like a kiss)

by wineyoongs



Category: The Rose (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Coming of Age, Creative Blocks, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Producer Kim Namjoon | RM, Slice of Life, Smut, University Student Park Jimin (BTS), childhood crushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wineyoongs/pseuds/wineyoongs
Summary: in a desperate attempt to break his creative block, namjoon holds interviews to find his temporary sugar baby. jimin, who’s had the biggest crush on namjoon since middle school, decides to go.





	1. 1.0

namjoon sighed as he turned off the lights in his studio, closing the door, waiting for the auto-lock to kick in. once it dinged, he turned around, smiling politely at the people he passed by. he still wasn’t finished with his songs but that would do for tonight, there was no way namjoon will finish it tonight. 

his phone buzzed, namjoon checking the caller id. he smiled as he answered. 

“hi hyung,” he said, pressing the elevator button. “not tonight, no. i’m just—i don’t know hyung, nothing sounds right.”

yoongi laughed on the other line, “you didn’t hit a bump in the road, did you, kim?”

namjoon had been spitting up song after another for three years, even getting the name as  _ ‘song genius’ _ around the company. he was also infamous for being able to get rid of his creativity blocks. 

but this song, it felt different. 

namjoon stepped into the elevator, changing the phone to his other shoulder, checking his bag to make sure that he took all his papers. 

“course not, hyung,” namjoon said. “i’m just really tired tonight.”

“does that mean you won’t be coming to hoseok’s party?”

namjoon chuckled, “i’m not  _ that _ tired, hyung.”

“that’s my boy!”

namjoon laughed, agreeing to meet yoongi at hoseok’s penthouse. he sighed, staring at the reflection in the elevator reflection. he noticed the bags under his eyes, just how exhausted he actually looked. 

three years of non stop producing and writing, namjoon wondered if this block would last more than the weekend. he hoped not, this song was due in four months. 

-

namjoon smiled as he arrived at hoseok’s penthouse, finding yoongi immediately. he walked over to his friend, smiling as he got closer. “hello.”

“hey, joonie!” hoseok said, leaning in for a hug. namjoon hugged him back, patting his back. “how are you?”

“i’m alright, just trying to fight against my lack of sleep,” he chuckled. 

“trust me, one sip of seokjin’s specialty drink and you’ll be better,” hoseok handed him a drink. 

namjoon laughed, nodding. “thank you, hobi.”

yoongi wrapped one arm around namjoon. “you’ve hit a block, haven’t you?”

“have not!” namjoon scoffed, not wanting to admit it. even if he knew better. of course he did, he knows a block when he sees one. but that wasn’t the problem, the problem was how he was going to fix it. 

yoongi just smiled at him, shaking his head. “it’s okay, joonie. we all get them, even the best, like you.”

namjoon scoffed, spotting seokjin at the bar. he slowly walked over to him, sighing as he sat down. “nice place.”

“nice under eye circles.”

“huh?” namjoon touched his face. 

seokjin laughed. “sorry, were you not dissing my penthouse?”

“no, it was a genuine compliment!”

“sorry,” seokjin smiled. “thank you, but seriously, when was the last time you slept?”

“last week.”

seokjin scoffed, shaking his head as he cleaned his bar counter. “i understand though, ever since hoseok installed my own bar, i haven’t left this position.”

“it’s nice,” namjoon looked around. “hoseok outdid himself.”

“please don’t tell him that, if i hear him compliment himself one more time, i might dump him.”

“but you’re married?”

“even better.”

namjoon chuckled, shaking his head as he sipped the drink hoseok had handed him. “so how is it?” seokjin raised an eyebrow. “being married.”

seokjin smiled, glancing over at hoseok, who was talking with yoongi. “honestly? not all that different from who we used to be. i miss my sugar babies.”

“wasn’t hoseok one of them?”

“yeah but i also had this really cute girl,” seokjin shrugged. “it’s fine though, i couldn’t be happier.”

namjoon smiled at him, nodding as he looked back at hoseok and yoongi. 

-

namjoon deleted everything. 

he wrote more lyrics. 

deleted everything after thirty minutes. 

it was already 5 in the morning but namjoon’s screen was blank, his junk folder filled with songs that didn’t please him. 

once again, he tried for an hour, only to delete everything again. 

namjoon sighed loudly, pulling at the roots of his hair. he tried doing what he usually does for his blocks. meditating, going out for a walk, playing games, rearranging his studio, clearing out his emails, messaging loved ones back. but nothing. 

no tune. no lyrics. nothing. 

namjoon sighed, leaning back on his chair, staring at the blank screen. having enough, he clicked on his internet browser, deciding to browse his favorite furniture shop. 

he frowned when the page wouldn’t load. namjoon opened a new page, fingers hovering over his keyboard. namjoon sighed, debating the idea that had spread through his mind. the same idea that he had when he heard seokjin’s story. 

it was stupid. 

namjoon knew that it was stupid but he was desperate. nothing annoyed him more than these creative blocks. and it wasn’t like this was the first day, namjoon has been struggling with this song for a week now. so it was justified, right?

namjoon groaned.  _ fuck _ . 

-

jimin woke up to his phone blowing up, making him furrow his eyebrows as he picked up the phone. he yawned as he sat up, his dorm mate complaining about the noise. 

“sorry,” jimin whispered to his dorm mate.  he turned his phone on silent before scrolling through the multiple texts messages from his friends. 

his eyes widened as he read over the messages. jimin quickly opened twitter, heart beating fast as he typed in the username.  _ ‘@kim_namjoon _ ,’ holding his breath, he waited for the profile to come up. 

jimin gasped as he read over the tweet, the same tweet that had been sent to him numerous times. he felt his eyes widen more and more as he read over the tweet, a yell wanting to come out. but jimin didn’t want to bother his dorm mate, so he just laid back down, staring at kim namjoon’s tweet. 

jimin shook his head, a soft giggle coming out. 

**_@kim_namjoon: spent all summer feeling lonesome. come keep me company this summer, all expenses paid. big hit entertainment @ 1 pm tomorrow._ **

jimin screenshotted the tweet, locking his phone, and holding it close to his chest. it was stupid, even jimin knew it. but he couldn’t help it. 

jimin couldn’t help the flutter in his chest when he saw namjoon’s latest tweet, or the way that every song namjoon produced ended up in his playlist. it’s been like this for years, jimin has been like this for years. 

ever since jimin saw namjoon perform at their school’s talent show, jimin’s had a huge crush on namjoon, always trying to get the older boy to notice him. but namjoon left school to join big hit before jimin could make a move. 

jimin’s been following him since, always watching his live-streams, buying his songs, and supporting the artists that namjoon writes for. 

his friends tease him about it, even say that jimin never went to the same school as namjoon.

he knows it’s dumb, to be so infatuated with someone without them having any idea who you are. in a way,

jimin was just another fan. but jimin couldn’t help it. 

“did namjoon tweet again?” his dorm mate mumbled as he turned to face jimin. “do you need to scream?”

jimin turned to face his dorm mate. “just a little.”

“make it quick, i have a test tomorrow.”

jimin smiled. “thank you.”

-

“are you sure about this?”

“what if he was hacked?”

jimin let out a sigh, looking up at the tall building. there were lines of people, jimin’s heart beating fast as he crossed the street. he knew namjoon was popular but this line just diminished all the hopes jimin had. 

“you really think you’re going to pull a y/n moment, huh?” taehyung teased. 

“shut up,” jimin glared at taehyung. “i’m just hoping he recognizes me. i used to hang out with one of his close friends.”

“and if he does?” jungkook asked, popping his head out from behind yoongi. “what will you do then?”

jimin looked up at the big building. “then i’ll be the best y/n ever.”

“so in other words, you don’t know.”

“of course not, idiots! i’m standing in line, waiting to meet someone i’ve liked for a really long time. i’m freaking out!”

jungkook giggled. “serves you right for being like this, why hold on to a crush for so long? what makes namjoon so special?”

“honestly, minnie,” taehyung said. “i love doing stupid things for you and with you, but i always asked myself that too. why namjoon?”

jimin sighed. “i don’t know,” he smiled up at the company. “why kim namjoon of all people, right? i can’t explain it really, just thinking about him makes me smile, makes me feel so happy. being able to see him, hear him. it all makes me so, so happy.”

taehyung chuckled. “you like him that much?”

“yes.”

“then we’ll wait with you!” jungkook nodded, stopping his foot adorably. jimin smiled as his best friends, looking back up at the building, wondering what was in store for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls don’t @ me if this is terrible.   
> im like namjoon, debating whether to delete this or not. ahh.   
> hopefully someone enjoyed it and what’s more.   
> 🥺👉👈  
> anyone?  
> but n e way, hi. i’m vega. welcome to my new minjoon fic. hope you like it. c’:
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	2. 2.0

jimin sighed, feet hurting a lot as he checked his phone again. jungkook came back with their ordered drinks, smiling softly. “what?”

jungkook handed jimin his drink. “nothing,” he said. jimin stared at him, noticing that jungkook’s cheeks were red. 

“you’re blushing,” taehyung said, beating jimin to pointing it out. “what happened?”

jungkook scoffed. “nothing,” he looked away. “ah, look, people are leaving!”

jimin quickly turned, gasping as a couple of people started getting out of line. “weak!” jimin said. “it’s only been five hours.”

taehyung scoffed, taking his drink from jungkook. “you’re obviously blushing,” he mumbled. 

jimin smiled at his friends, jungkook oblivious to taehyung’s crush on him. “you know something that i didn’t think of?”

“what?”

“what’s going to happen when he doesn’t pick me.”

taehyung scoffed. “excuse me? we didn’t stay in line for five hours just for you to be pessimistic!”

jimin smiled, twirling his straw. “well, what if he doesn’t recognize me? what if he doesn’t pick me?”

jungkook smiled at him, patting jimin’s back. “hyung, just keep your head up, okay?”

“okay.”

-

“we should leave,” jimin shook his head, eyes wide as he turned around. “this isn’t going to work! what if he-“

“jimin, go in there!” jungkook said, stopping jimin from running away. 

“jimin, forgive me!”

“no!” 

taehyung shoved jimin inside the practice room, jimin tripping over his feet as he went inside. all he saw was taehyung and jungkook’s face before they shut the doors. 

jimin blinked at the doors, heart beating fast as someone cleared their throats. 

“are you okay?” someone asked. 

jimin slowly got up, dusting himself off as he slowly turned around. his throat tightened as he saw namjoon, next to him was his best friend, yoongi. 

jimin’s lips twitched, wanting to smile, body wanting to run to namjoon, ask him if he recognized him. but jimin stayed put, his entire body frozen. 

“what’s your name?” yoongi asked. namjoon looked annoyed, dark circles under his eyes. 

jimin opened his mouth but nothing came out. all he could hear was his heart pounding fast in his ears, throat tight. 

namjoon sighed loudly, taking off the glasses he was wearing. “listen, if you don’t want to be here, please do us all a favor and leave.”

“namjoon,” yoongi started but namjoon shook his head. 

“this is a waste of time.”

“i-i can dance.”

namjoon scoffed. “thanks but we’re not looking for trainees.”

“then,” jimin stepped forward. “i can sing.”

“sorry, kid, wrong interview,” yoongi said. “we’re looking for someone who knows namjoon and can get along with him.”

jimin nodded fast. “i can do that too!”

yoongi smiled softly, nodding. “take a seat.”

“hyung!” namjoon groaned, glaring at jimin. jimin felt his chest tighten. 

“surprises come in many ways, joonie,” yoongi said. he gestured at the chair in the middle. “please take a seat.”

jimin nodded, eagerly going to sit on the chair, almost slipping off. namjoon chuckled softly, jimin looking up at the sound. namjoon quickly stopped smiling. 

“alright,” yoongi looked at namjoon. “you starting or what?”

namjoon cleared his throat, flipping through his papers. “name?”

“park jimin.”

namjoon glanced up at jimin. “interests? hobbies?”

“danc-“

“besides dancing and singing,” namjoon interjected. 

jimin bit his lip, nodding. “i work at a daycare and go to university,” he tilted his head. “i also like listening to music and watching videos online. i love macraméing. and i volunteer at my local dance studio.”

namjoon wrote down something, yoongi smiling softly as he wrote something too. “what year were you born?”

“1995.”

“oh?” yoongi said, lifting his head. “where are you from?”

“busan.”

namjoon glanced at yoongi, who just grinned at him. “are you currently enrolled in a scholarship or are you paying for school?”

“both! i most work for commuting purposes, it’s a drive from my dorm to my work.”

namjoon hummed. “and how would you feel about me taking that expense off your shoulders?”

yoongi choked on his water, jimin coughing on his spit too. 

“huh?” jimin and yoongi said together. 

namjoon only raised his eyebrow, waiting for jimin to answer. jimin swallowed thickly. 

“uh,” jimin said. “why?”

“huh?”

“why would you want to pay for my education?” jimin felt his cheeks warming up. “we don’t know each other.”

namjoon closed his notebook, crossing his arms as he leaned back. “that’s part of the conditions, park jimin. all expenses paid.”

“i—i thought that was just for the summer?”

namjoon nodded. “exactly.”

“i’m not going to school during the summer,” jimin chuckled. “so that’s okay.”

yoongi snorted. “alright, here,” he lifted up a piece of paper. “write down your name and phone number. there’s someone waiting just outside. hand it to them and we’ll give you a call.”

jimin nodded, bowing before taking the paper. he glanced at namjoon one last time, taking in namjoon’s presence. jimin tried to memorize everything, namjoon’s pretty lips, namjoon’s face details, everything. 

“thank you,” jimin whispered before slowly turning away, sighing. 

-

“that was terrible,” yoongi sighed, massaging his shoulders. “i need a drink.”

namjoon sighed, flipping through the pages. “they all seem boring.”

“ _ all _ of them?” yoongi scoffed. “you’re joking, right?”

namjoon shook his head, sighing as he looked up at yoongi. “be honest, am i being too easy on them?”

“easy?” yoongi scoffed. “you almost bit that poor jimin guy’s head off.”

“he was wasting our time.”

“he was nervous.”

namjoon shrugged, “let’s go with hoseok, we owe him and seokjin some dinner.”

“finally, something smart.”

namjoon just smiled at yoongi before exiting. they both froze when they found hoseok talking with one of the people that came by. 

“isn’t that?” yoongi whispered to namjoon. namjoon just nodded. 

hoseok and the guy looked up, hoseok smiling at them. “hey!” hoseok said. “namjoon, do you remember jimin?”

namjoon nodded. “he just came in for an interview.”

hoseok laughed, shaking his head. “you don’t remember him? he went to school with us, he was in my dance team.”

jimin turned to namjoon, smiling brightly at him. namjoon shook his head. “no clue.”

hoseok hummed. “you always did have terrible memory.”

namjoon nodded, looking away. “are we getting dinner or what?”

“jimin actually invited me to some dinner with seokjin, so maybe another time,” hoseok smiled. “here’s the names and numbers of the people you interviewed, jimin’s is at the very top.”

“ _ hyung _ ,” jimin mumbled, cheeks turning pink as he shot hoseok an embarrassed look. hoseok just winked at namjoon before bidding them goodbye. 

“you’re still buying me dinner, right?”

namjoon nodded. “course, hyung.”

-

namjoon sighed, sorting the files between ‘no’ and ‘maybe’ piles. he bit his lip, wondering why this was so hard. why no one stood out to him. not a single one. 

he was about to give up when he saw jimin’s name, frowning as he remembered the interview. the awkwardness and lack of chemistry. 

namjoon sighed, putting jimin’s file on the ‘no’ pile. he felt his heart flutter as he stared at it. 

_ you don’t remember him? he went to school with us, he was in my dance team. _

namjoon sighed, rubbing his temples. of course he did, he remembers the small and bright eyed boy who would cry during his sad songs and scream back the lyrics during the rap songs. park jimin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> million apologies for the late update but i’m slowly getting back into writing so i’m super excited to update again. this storyline is cute to me despite it supposed to be a sexy storyline too lol. but ok, yeah.   
> hi.   
> i missed you.   
> i love you all. see you soon!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	3. 3.0

jimin giggled as one of his kids started dancing to the song playing on the radio. the little boy, heejong giggled as he fell on his butt. “you okay?” jimin asked, ruffling heejong’s hair as he looked up at jimin. heejong’s eyes watered, bottom lip trembling. “did it hurt?”

“hyung,” the adorable boy sniffled as he looked at jimin. “i think i broke my arm.”

jimin giggled, nodding slowly. “let me ask our nurse to come fix you, okay? don’t move!” jimin got up, looking around the day room, spotting yoan. jimin walked up to yoan, hands behind his back as he approached her. “nurse oh?”

yoan lifted her head, taking off her earphones. “yes?”

“we have a patient,” jimin gestured to heejong, who was wiping away his tears. “he was dancing and broke his arm.”

yoan looked at heejong. “i’ll be there in a few minutes!”

jimin nodded, grabbing thanking yoan before walking back to heejong. “nurse oh said she’ll be here in a few minutes, tough it out, okay little guy?”

heejong sniffled as he nodded. “hyung,” heejong pointed at the door. “there’s a strange man at the door.”

“a strange-” jimin quickly turned to see namjoon standing at the door, staring out at them. “oh, i’ll be right back.”

jimin walked over to namjoon, feeling his heart beating faster the closer jimin walked towards namjoon. “you scared him,” jimin chuckled, namjoon staring at him seriously. “how did you know i worked here?”

“you said you worked at a daycare.”

jimin chuckled. “i never said which one.”

“hobi told me.”

jimin hummed, nodding as he looked away shyly. “you asked hoseok about me?”

“he mentioned it in passing.”

jimin scoffed, looking up at namjoon. “can’t let a boy dream, huh?”

namjoon held out an orange package, jimin furrowing his eyebrows as he took it. “inside are all the contracts that you need to send in less than two weeks, along with the first month of payment.”

“the first-” jimin opened the package, eyes widening as he saw a thick amount of won. “namjoon, i can’t take this!” 

“this is what we agreed with,” namjoon said. “did you want more?”

“of course not!” jimin’s voice went higher, jimin looking around to make sure he didn’t scare the kids. “look, i can’t talk right now, i’m not supposed to look away from the kids. can you meet me after work?”

“i have songs to write.”

jimin frowned, looking back at namjoon. “listen, i respect you a lot as an artist so-”

“so accept the money and send the contract back as soon as possible, we won’t talk until you sign them,” namjoon just nodded one more time before walking away.

jimin scoffed, looking back into the package, hoping the money had disappeared throughout their conversation. jimin groaned when the money was still there.

“everything okay?” heejong tugged on jimin’s apron. “did that man scare you?”

jimin turned, looking down at heejong. jimin smiled, squatting down to his height. “of course not, did he scare you?”

heejong shook his head, holding up his bandaged arm. “i’m all healed!”

jimin giggled, ruffling his hair. “yay!”

-

“then he just handed me the money and left! just like that!” jimin paced around taehyung’s dorm room, falling onto taehyung’s bed. “there’s a total of 1,000,000 won in that package!”

“what!” taehyung screamed, grabbing the package, eyes bulging out of his eyes as he looked inside. “j-jimin, this is, are you sure?”

“yes, i counted,” jimin groaned, turning over on his stomach, digging his face into the pillow as taehyung counted the money. 

taehyung laughed softly, “jimin, did you just get bought?”

“i think so.”

“is that even legal? he just handed you 1,000,000 won? what if you didn’t sign the contract and left?” taehyung scoffed softly. “he must be crazy.”

jimin lifted his head. “don’t insult him!”

“he just gave you 1,000,000 won! who in their right mind would do such a thing!” taehyung shook his head. “can i get a loan?”

jimin snatched his package, glaring at taehyung. “you wish! i’m not wasting a single bill, i’m going to return the money to him.”

taehyung scoffed. “now you’re the crazy one! jimin, he just gave you enough to buy that dance studio you’ve been eyeing, you could quit the daycare job, and pay for your school!”

jimin shook his head, stuffing the package into his backpack. “no,” he said sternly. “i don’t know what kind of person he thinks i am but i am not accepting this money, it’s too much.”

“what if i keep half?”

“keep dreaming.”

taehyung sighed, pouting as he sat down on his desk chair, shaking his head. “i would just sign those contracts and sell yourself, 1,000,000 won, jimin! where else are you going to see that? hold that?”

jimin shook his head, putting on his backpack, body aching from work. “i’m going to go drop it off, are you going to come or what?”

“no thanks, i’m not good at goodbyes.”

jimin rolled his eyes. “it’s just money.”

“1,000,000 won, jimin.”

jimin sighed, shaking his head. “i didn’t earn this money,” he ruffled taehyung’s hair, taehyung’s pouty lips reminding jimin of heejong. “i’ll work hard and treat you to some ice cream, okay?”

taehyung chuckled, ruffling jimin’s hair. “i’m annoyed that you’re returning the money, but i applaud your morals, kid. even if they’re dumb and you deserve that money and more.”

“thank you,” jimin squeezed taehyung’s cheek before walking out of the dorm room. jimin waved to taehyung’s dorm roommate, who waved back. 

jimin walked out of the dorm, sighing as he held onto his backpack straps. he took out his phone, entering the address to namjoon’s company. it was an hour long walk but jimin was currently on a strict budget, so he couldn’t afford a cab or bus.

he could make it.

-

namjoon groaned, throwing away his notebook, feeling his temples throbbing from the stress. he threw his head back, staring at his ceiling. he didn’t understand why he was out of ideas, out of lyrics, out of everything. this was the worst creative block he’s ever experienced and it was starting to drive him insane. 

his studio doorbell rang, namjoon slowly turning his head to the door. he debated whether to open it or not. if it was someone important, they would walk in, right?

the doorbell rang again, making namjoon sigh loudly as he got up from his position. his ass felt numb but he ignored it.

“what?” namjoon said, frowning instantly when he saw the back of someone’s head. the person slowly turned. “jimin.”

jimin swallowed visibly before speaking. “i’m here to return this.” jimin held out the package, namjoon staring down at it.

namjoon took the package, humming as he turned around, going back into his studio. “already signed everything, how eager of you.” namjoon took out one of the contracts, frowning as he found it blank. “it’s blank.”

jimin was still at the door, almost as if he was scared to walk in. namjoon gestured for him to come in, jimin nodding slowly. jimin looked around the studio, gasping as he covered his mouth.

“this-this is the studio you did that vlive,” jimin squealed, pointing at his figurines. “that’s your collection! i remember when you only had one!”

namjoon took out another contract. “are they all blank?”

“oh, right,” jimin cleared his throat, namjoon frowning as he looked up at jimin. “i’m here to give that back, namjoon. like i told you, i respect you as an artist and person, therefore, i can’t let you pay me for keeping you company. i understand that you mentioned the expenses being covered but i just assumed that was breakfast and maybe a bus pass, but 1,000,000 won is too much.”

“so what you’re saying is that you rather have luxaries?” namjoon asked. “i can probably get you a black card, i’ll have my assistant mail you-”

“what? no, no!” jimin grabbed namjoon’s arms, stopping him from grabbing his phone. namjoon looked at jimin, then his hands. jimin quickly let him go. “sorry, listen, i just want to keep you company, you-you don’t have to pay me.”

“then what do you want?”

“nothing?”

namjoon scoffed. “people always want something.”

jimin chuckled, shaking his head. “i just want to be beside you this summer,” jimin shrugged. “that’s all, no money or black card needed.”

namjoon blinked, staring at the man in front of him. part of him wanted to doubt jimin’s words, doubt his selfless intentions, but the other part was curious to see just how selfless jimin can be. 

“fine,” namjoon said. “but you still need to review the contracts and sign them.”

jimin smiled, eyes forming two half crescent moons. “sure!”

namjoon watched him as jimin sat down on his couch, eyebrows furrowed together as he read over the contracts. namjoon sat on the other side of the couch, just watching jimin be jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello minjoon cuties.  
> im back with another update, hopefully you enjoyed it. c:  
> the area 51 aliens have kept me hostage so that's why i haven't been able to update.  
> i've officially escaped so pls keep an eye out for more updates.  
> thank u for ur patience.  
> i love you sososo much.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	4. 4.0

“then he just left,” namjoon sighed as he followed seokjin around the house. “he signed the contracts and left without the money, i thought you said money was apart of the deal.”

seokjin snorted, picking up the beer cans from the tables. “to be fair,” seokjin chuckled. “you disguised it so well, poor baby probably thinks you just wanted to make a fan’s dream come true.”

“how else was i supposed to hide it?”

“you don’t,” seokjin looked at namjoon with a smile. “listen, having and paying for a sugar baby isn’t something you should be ashamed of. it’s more common than you think.”

“if it’s not something to be ashamed of, how come you never hear about it?”

seokjin continued walking, namjoon helping with the mess. how many parties had they had since namjoon last visited? “because people aren’t as accepting and warm as they make themselves out to be. you hear the word ‘sugar baby’ or ‘sugar daddy’ and people make a face at you, judge you, and isolate you.” 

namjoon hummed, understanding what seokjin was explaining. seokjin tied the trash bag, sighing. 

“when i had my line of sugar babies, i didn’t care who knew, because you shouldn’t. but i cared about my sugar babies and how they felt, so i kept it a secret. now that i’m married to one, i’m more than happy to have done that. who i’m with shouldn’t be anyone’s business but mine and my partner.”

namjoon nodded slowly. “so what do i do?”

“be straight forward,” seokjin suggested. “ask if he wants to be your sugar baby or if he just wants to keep you company.”

namjoon groaned, rubbing his temples, glancing over at hoseok, who was coming to join them. “i don’t know.”

“hey,” hoseok smiled. “jimin told me you went to visit him.”

namjoon hummed, seokjin grinning as he fixed them a drink. “something like that,” he sighed. “is he wiring you information or what?”

“something like that,” hoseok grinned at seokjin. “so tell me, what were you talking about?”

“life,” seokjin chuckled as namjoon groaned, leaning his forehead against the bar counter. “sugar and babies.”

“shut up!”

-

jimin had his face pressed to the window, eyes bulging out of their sockets as the elevator kept going up and up. “so sights like this really do exist, huh?” 

“i’ve seen better,” namjoon mumbled behind him. 

“better? you can see everything!” jimin squealed, feeling his heart drop to his stomach as he finally saw below him. “oh, we’re-we’re really high up.”

“obviously.”

jimin slowly took a step back, feeling his entire body start to shake. “like-like really high.”

“that’s the point, you eat at the top.”

“right,” jimin gripped the railing, shaking as he closed his eyes. “right, that’s-that’s the point.”

“hey, are you okay?”

jimin shook his head. “i’m scared of heights but who doesn’t, right? it’s normal, it’s okay.”

jimin felt a hand on his shoulder, making him open his eyes. namjoon was looking down at him, making jimin’s heart accelerate. 

“it’s okay,” namjoon said, hand on jimin’s shoulder caressed circles. “just relax, you’re with me.”

jimin couldn’t help but smile at namjoon, nodding slowly. “okay,” he whispered. 

“just stay still and close your eyes, i’ll tell you when we’re there.”

jimin did as told, reaching out and holding namjoon’s hand tightly. namjoon chuckled softly, jimin squeezing his hand as hard as he was squeezing his eyes shut. 

he felt the elevator jolt but still didn’t open his eyes. not until namjoon tells him. 

“open,” namjoon whispered into jimin’s ear, making jimin open them instantly, turning to see namjoon’s face close to his. 

namjoon smiled, their lips just inches away. jimin’s heart was about to jump out of his chest as namjoon raised an eyebrow. 

“are you getting off or-“

“right!” jimin ran out of the elevator, entire body warm from being close to namjoon. and those lips, jimin mentally pinched himself, don’t make a fool out of yourself. he invited you to dinner, act normal. 

“ _ table for two, please, _ ” namjoon said in japanese, catching jimin off guard. 

the waiter nodded, gesturing for them to follow him. jimin swallowed thickly as he followed namjoon to their table. 

“this is my favorite japanese restaurant,” namjoon explained as they settled down. “since you’ll be spending time with me, i thought it would be nice to bring you here.”

jimin hummed, slowly moving to the side, heart ready to jump out of his chest again. “b-but why does everything have to be glass?”

namjoon laughed, holding out the menu. “it adds to the appeal.”

jimin scoffed, quickly looking at the menu instead of the glass floor. “appeal, he says,” jimin mumbled as he flipped through the pages. 

“sorry?”

“n-nothing,” jimin mentally pinched himself again. namjoon was doing a nice thing by bringing him here, he should swallow his fears and just get it over with. “what’s your favorite thing to eat here?”

“wagyu beef.”

“wag-what?”

namjoon chuckled, lowering jimin’s menu, flipping through the pages. “wagyu beef. ‘wagyu cows get massages and are fed with sake and beer, this enriches the flavor of the meat.’” 

jimin hummed, eyes widening. “it’s-it’s expensive.”

“is it?”

jimin winced, this time physically pinching himself when namjoon picked up his own menu. expensive? jimin! “what-what else do you recommend?”

“unagi, japanese eel.”

jimin scrunched up his nose. “pass.”

namjoon chuckled, humming. “are my tastes too gross for you, park jimin?”

“of course not!”

namjoon raised an eyebrow at jimin, who blushed immediately. “good.”

-

namjoon sighed, loosening his tie as he waited for jimin to come back from the bathroom. his phone vibrated in his pocket, making him sigh.

[ **석진형** ] —  _ hey, how did the date go? did you ask him already? _

namjoon sighed, replying with ‘not yet,’ before sliding the phone back into his pocket. he noticed jimin coming out of the corridor, looking around with his pretty round eyes, looking like a lost child. namjoon couldn’t help but remember the jimin from school, the same round eyes looking around, trying to find namjoon. 

“ah,” namjoon said as he took a sip of his wine, jimin smiling as he finally found namjoon. “he found me.”

jimin made his way to namjoon. “have you seen the bathrooms? they’re almost as big as the restaurant! i’m happy those aren’t made of glass, though.”

namjoon let out a small laugh, watching as a smile spread on jimin’s face, as if he was proud of himself. “ready to go?”

jimin’s smile faltered. “oh, yeah, sure.”

“it’s quite late,” namjoon checked his watch, past midnight. “you probably have work tomorrow.”

jimin hummed, nodding as he picked his jacket from the back of his chair. “sure.”

the two walked back from where they came, namjoon stopping jimin. 

“the normal elevator is this way.”

jimin shook his head. “i like the glass one, i want to remember everything, especially the view at night.”

namjoon nodded, leading the way as jimin followed behind. he couldn’t help but stare at jimin as he leaned back at the glass, eyes wide as he took in the sight. namjoon smiled to himself. 

“careful,” namjoon mumbled, tugging jimin back. jimin smiled shyly, nodding as he kept staring out at the skyline. namjoon stared at the man in front of him, finding him much more interesting. 

 

“namjoon?”

namjoon turned to look at jimin, about to call jimin a car. “yeah?”

“do you mind if we don’t go yet?” jimin asked, despite his nose being red from the cold. 

“are you sure? it’s late and-“

“if tonight is my last night, i want to spend as much time with you as possible.”

namjoon furrowed his eyebrows. “what makes you think this is your last night?”

jimin furrowed his eyebrows. “because i was a total disaster? i made fun of your favorite food, i got terrified at the height, and i didn’t even finish the food you suggested. i shouldn’t-i’m probably not the right person you want beside you this summer.”

namjoon couldn’t help but chuckle. jimin looked so pretty, was all he could think of. the way the moonlight cascaded against his face, eyes glossy, bottom lip between his teeth. 

“that’s just it, jimin,” namjoon said. “i think you’re the one i want but i don’t think you’ll agree.”

“of course i would!”

namjoon shook his head. “not to my terms.”

“i don’t want your money.”

“i wanted a sugar baby,” namjoon confessed. jimin blinking as he stared at him. “i used it as a cover, i don’t mind spending money on you because that’s what i wanted to do. please you and you,” namjoon sighed. “forget it.”

namjoon turned, about to call for jimin’s ride but jimin grabbed his arm. 

“no,” jimin said. “i-i can do it.”

“jimin, you don’t have to do this. you were right, you came here with honest reasons. i shouldn’t have lied to you.”

jimin shook his head. “i want to do this, namjoon.”

namjoon looked at jimin, sighing softly. “are you saying that as my fan or as jimin?”

jimin stepped closer, namjoon holding his breath. “both.”

namjoon leaned forward, capturing jimin’s lips, the younger gasping as namjoon held him steady. jimin kissed him back just as strong, their tongues meeting halfway. namjoon quickly pulled away, realization hitting him. 

“sorry, i,” namjoon blinked, jimin staring at him with blissed out eyes. his heart was pounding fast. “i’ll-i’ll call us a cab.”

-

[ **김남준** ] — i kissed him. hyung, i kissed him. i’m such an idiot. 

[ **석진형] —** _ correct me if i’m wrong but isn’t that a good thing? you kissed. that means he agreed with your terms, right? _

**[김남준** ] — yes, but at what cost, hyung. 

[ **석진형] —** _ he knows what he’s agreeing to, joonie. the next step is making clear both of your intentions but give both of yourself some time. call or meet up with him tomorrow. give him today to think things through. he’s probably just as panicked as you.  _

**[석진형] —** _ but tell me...how was the kiss? ;) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes namjoon, please give us a 14-page essay detailing the kiss. we have to know, please and thank you.   
> hehe. hello adorable minjoonies.   
> i miss you.   
> hopefully you enjoyed this update as much as i enjoyed writing it. i missed this feeling hehe. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	5. 5.0

“and then he just kept going on and on about how good the sex was. as if care to hear about the stupid smart guy he was—are you even listening to me?”

jimin glanced at taehyung, who was frowning at him. jimin had his lips puckered, hand to his lips, mind distracted with the memory of last week. namjoon  _ kissed _ him. jimin could giggle at the memory. they kissed. they fucking kissed. 

“not really.”

“you’re worse than him!”

jimin giggled, poking his lips before standing up from taehyung’s bed. “if it bothers you so much, why don’t you just confess to jungkook?”

“confess to—what have you been smoking? i’m not confessing to anyone!”

jimin scoffed, giving taehyung a look. “tae, i’ve been hearing you complain about this for months. if you like him, you should tell him.”

“says the king of one sided crushes!”

“hey!”

taehyung glared at him, turning back around, and opening his textbook. “he doesn’t like me like that.”

“bullshit, everyone and their mom knows jungkook feels the same way.”

“if he did, he wouldn’t be bringing over his one night stands,” taehyung said, not bothering to look at jimin. 

jimin sighed, couldn’t really argue with that. “i’m sorry.”

“me too, i shouldn’t have called you the king of one sided crushes, you’re practically namjoon’s sugar baby.”

jimin’s eyes widened. “i—i didn’t accept the money.”

“i know but you’re going to be by his side all summer, he’s fucking rich, and sexy. i hate you.”

jimin chuckled, touching his bottom lip again, remembering the kiss, for the millionth time. 

-

“i regret it.”

seokjin cooed. “namjoon’s first kiss!”

“kiss? did you kiss someone?” hoseok said, eyes widening as he walked in. “who? was it jimin?”

“you and your fucking jimin,” namjoon sighed, rubbing his temples as seokjin fixed him a drink. “i’m tired of hearing that name.”

seokjin chuckled. “our little namjoon is all grown up, hobi.”

“how endearing,” hoseok laughed, taking a seat beside namjoon at the bar. hoseok rubbed namjoon’s back. “did you finally ask jimin to be your sugar baby?”

“hyung!” namjoon said, complaining to seokjin. “you told him?”

seokjin furrowed his eyebrows. “i did?”

“you can ask him anything after sex and he’ll be honest with you,” hoseok said, namjoon making a face. “what! you’re the one doing the kissing and telling!”

“i regret that stupid kiss,” namjoon lowered his forehead to the bar, happy that the bar counter was cold against his warming skin. it had been a week since they last saw each other but namjoon’s face still warmed with embarrassment the more he thought about it. “it’s been a week.”

seokjin gasped dramatically. “you haven’t contacted him since?”

“nope.”

“you’re cold hearted!”

namjoon scoffed. “says the one who dropped a sugar baby because the guy was into fanfiction.”

“that’s not true, i dropped him because he refused to write me a pwp with s.coups.”

“from seventeen?”

“yes!”

namjoon groaned loudly, lifting his head. “i’m leaving!”

“you didn’t even taste your drink.”

“save it for s.coups.”

-

jimin puckered his lips in the mirror, furrowing his eyebrows as he sighed. had his lips been chapped? too glossy? too slimy? jimin bit his lip, wondering why namjoon hadn’t messaged him or called him back. 

it’s been a week and jimin’s messages and calls had gone unanswered. maybe namjoon found another person. another sugar baby. 

_ “that’s just it, jimin,” namjoon said. “i think you’re the one i want but i don’t think you’ll agree.” _

_ “of course i would!” _

_ namjoon shook his head. “not to my terms.” _

_ “i don’t want your money.” _

_ “i wanted a sugar baby,” namjoon confessed. jimin blinking as he stared at him. “i used it as a cover, i don’t mind spending money on you because that’s what i wanted to do. please you and you,” namjoon sighed. “forget it.” _

_ namjoon turned, about to call for jimin’s ride but jimin grabbed his arm.  _

_ “no,” jimin said. “i—i can do it.” _

_ “jimin, you don’t have to do this. you were right, you came here with honest reasons. i shouldn’t have lied to you.” _

_ jimin shook his head. “i want to do this, namjoon.” _

_ namjoon looked at jimin, sighing softly. “are you saying that as my fan or as jimin?” _

_ jimin stepped closer, namjoon holding his breath. “both.” _

_ namjoon leaned forward, capturing jimin’s lips, the younger gasping as namjoon held him steady. jimin kissed him back just as strong, their tongues meeting halfway. namjoon quickly pulled away, realization hitting him.  _

jimin sighed, looking away from the mirror, and walking out of the bathroom. he started making his way to the front gate of the school, wondering who namjoon’s new sugar baby was when he looked up. 

“namjoon?” 

namjoon was leaning against a tree, mask covering his face but jimin recognized the eyes and the fashion style. namjoon opened his eyes, dark brown eyes meeting jimin’s. “hi.”

jimin furrowed his eyebrows. “what—what are you doing here?”

“picking you up,” namjoon said. “i’m sorry i haven’t called you back.”

jimin felt his cheeks warm up, quickly looking away as he realized jimin skipped wearing his bb cream to class. “it’s okay,” jimin said, facing the opposite direction. 

“are you sure?” namjoon asked. “you look mad.”

“i’m not! i totally understand!” jimin said, avoiding namjoon’s eyes. “you don’t need to pick me up, i’m—i’m busy with class so i’ll go!”

namjoon grabbed jimin’s wrist. “at dinner you said you were on summer break and only working part time at the library.”

“i—“

“was that a lie?”

jimin quickly turned around. “no! of course not!” jimin then turned back around, sighing as he closed his eyes. he was probably acting suspicious but jimin didn’t want namjoon to see him like this. he was his sugar baby now, so he had to look pretty, right? 

that’s what the ultimate guide to sugar babying said. and the reddit thread ‘sugar baby’ said online. pretty and sexy. pretty and sexy. 

“jimin?”

“huh?”

jimin looked up, finding namjoon in front of him. jimin’s eyes widened as namjoon lowered his face mask, namjoon’s full lips coming into view. 

“you okay?”

“i—i don’t,” jimin couldn’t stop staring at namjoon’s lips, entire body warming up. “pretty and sexy!”

namjoon furrowed his eyebrows, looking around as he chuckled nervously. “jimin, what’s going on?”

“i don’t—“ jimin looked down, sighing softly. “i don’t have any makeup on so i’m a little embarrassed.”

namjoon chuckled. “why are you embarrassed?”

jimin used his hand to cover his face, looking up at namjoon, eyes peeking over the sleeve of his shirt. “because, i’m your,” jimin blushed. “sugar baby now, i should be attractive.”

namjoon’s eyes widened, looking around nervously. “you say that so confidently.”

“i wasn’t sure what was expected from me so i looked it up and according the unofficial guide to being the perfect sugar baby, i should always be pretty and sexy!” jimin said. “but i don’t have any makeup on so i’m not attractive.”

namjoon chuckled softly. “you—“ namjoon grabbed jimin’s wrist, slowly lowering it. jimin tried to resist but namjoon insisted. finally, jimin let namjoon lower his hand, jimin looking down. “jimin, look at me.”

“i don’t want to.”

“jimin.”

jimin shook his head, feeling his face burning from embarrassment. it wasn’t that he wasn’t confident in his looks. he knows he’s cute and handsome. but he wanted to impress namjoon, make sure he knew that he was taking his proposal seriously. 

“jimin, look at me,” namjoon said, his tone changing from asking jimin to demanding jimin. jimin quickly looked up, feeling his heart skip at the change of tone. “jimin, you’re pretty and sexy with and without makeup.”

jimin swallowed nervously. “but the guide—“

“i’m the one you’re trying to impress, right?” jimin nodded slowly. namjoon chuckled. “considered me impressed, jimin. you’re beautiful, handsome, stunning, pretty, and sexy without makeup, too.”

jimin smiled softly, heart beating fast in his chest. “th—thank you.”

“can we go have lunch now?”

“ok.”

-

namjoon sighed, slowly falling to his chair with a laugh. he remembered jimin and how proudly he kept shouting ‘sugar baby’. he shook his head, looking at his computer. namjoon bit his lip, slowly moving his chair to his desk. he double clicked the shortcut to his producing program, tilting his head as he slowly started putting together a melody. 

-

“you have a theater in your company?”

“well, technically this whole building belongs to the company,” namjoon explained. “and this is where the majority of the employees sleep so technically this is my house, too?”

jimin glanced at namjoon. “i thought you lived at a different building complex!”

“i do, here and there.”

“wow,” jimin mouthed, following namjoon down the hall. “so will we be watching a movie with suga-nim too? i like him, he’s an amazing rapper!”

namjoon scoffed, holding the door open for jimin. “he’s not that great.”

“are you kidding? his rapping skills are so sexy and just thinking about the way his tongue can—“ jimin stopped as he saw namjoon frowning at him. 

namjoon pressed his tongue against his cheek, stepping close to jimin. “you do know you’re my sugar baby, right?”

jimin backed up against the wall, swallowing nervously. “sorry, i’m just—i’m a big fan of his.”

namjoon scoffed, walking away. “it’s this way.”

jimin blinked, quickly following namjoon down the dimly lit hallway. he followed namjoon for a while, gasping once they entered the theater. 

it was as big as a regular one, if anything, slightly bigger. the movie screen covered the entire wall, seats all around, even some up high. 

“wow,” jimin whispered, looking around the theater. “this is beautiful.”

“come on!”

jimin smiled, following namjoon up the stairs. they climbed until the reached the middle row. 

“sit here and i’ll go bring some snacks,” namjoon said, pulling down a seat for jimin. jimin thanked him, sitting down on the comfortable recliner. jimin watched as namjoon walked down the row, finding a popcorn machine. 

“amazing, wonderful, great, breathe taking,” jimin repeated as he kept looking around. he wasn’t expecting this when namjoon texted him, inviting him to see a movie. 

jimin had just assumed he meant a regular theater. although, namjoon was a a-list celebrity so it made sense why he had to go to this one. if anyone saw him in public, that could cause a scene. 

jimin remembered yesterday, how namjoon had been waiting for him with a mask on, covering his face completely. why hadn’t it occurred to jimin before? he needed to be discreet about this. he was now kim namjoon’s sugar baby. rm. the same guy who has been making top tier music since high school, the famous producer who was adored by millions. 

jimin sighed, mentally pinching himself. what had he been thinking yesterday? yelling ‘sugar baby’ so loosely? what if someone hurt him? of course namjoon would disguise the whole situation the way he did, he had a whole reputation and career to maintain. 

“here,” namjoon sat down next to him. “i wasn’t sure if you liked it buttered or not so i added a little.”

“i’m sorry,” jimin said, turning to look at namjoon. 

“oh, did you want anything else?”

jimin shook his head. “yesterday, i kept shouting the word ‘sugar baby’ around while freaking out about the no makeup thing. i should’ve been more careful.”

namjoon smiled. “that’s okay,” he chuckled. “you were nervous, it was the first time we saw each other after the kiss. it’s okay, jimin.”

“i’ll be more careful from now on,” jimin promised. “and i love butter on my popcorn, thank you.”

namjoon laughed softly, humming. “cool.”

they turned towards the screen, the lights going out as the screen lit up with the beginning scenes of the movie. jimin sighed. 

“there are some things we should talk about,” namjoon said. “they’ll probably ease your mind.”

jimin turned to look at him. “like?”

“the majority of it was in your contract,” namjoon said. “but mostly just, defamation, leaks, pictures, confidentiality.”

jimin swallowed nervously, nodding slowly as he looked at namjoon’s dimly lit face. “o—okay. i’ll have to look it over.”

“then there’s the money.”

“you don’t have to—“

“i know,” namjoon said. “but i’d feel more comfortable spending money on you, if that’s okay.”

jimin bit his lip, looking down. “i don’t feel comfortable accepting that.”

“okay, we can work something out,” namjoon nodded. “now, about the—the sex.”

jimin’s heart picked up, cheeks burning as he looked up at namjoon. namjoon looked away, cleaning his throat. 

“we don’t have to do that either.”

“oh,” jimin said, slightly disappointed. 

“oh?” namjoon looked at him. jimin’s eyes widened as he realized what he said. “do you want to—“

“not unless you want to!” jimin rushed out. “i—i don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

namjoon huffed, “i’m the one asking you to my sugar baby, how can  _ you _ make  _ me _ uncomfortable!”

“i just—i don’t know!”

“do you—“ namjoon cleared his throat loudly, jimin nervously hugging the popcorn. “do you want to?”

jimin bit down on his lip, trying to stop his impulsive answer. he should think about this right? namjoon stared at him, looking just as nervous as jimin. he should think about this. 

“this,” jimin said. “us, it’s only for the summer?”

namjoon nodded, without hesitation. “just for the summer.”

jimin’s heart jumped to his throat, eyes wanting to gloss over but he blinked the tears away. “i see,” jimin whispered, looking away, he should think about this. “yes.”

“yes?”

jimin nodded, turning back towards namjoon. “yes, i’ll have sex with you,” namjoon choked at jimin’s bluntness. “but i won’t accept any money. i’m doing this because i want to,not because you’re paying me.”

namjoon nodded back. “okay.”

“okay.”

they both turned towards the movie, not knowing what had happened in their absence. jimin swallowed, squeezing his knees together, slightly hard from all the talk. 

namjoon fucking jimin. 

jimin shuffled in his seat, trying to get rid of his growing boner. he put the tub of popcorn over it. “wha—what movie is this?”

“it’s called ‘jongens,’” namjoon leaned into jimin, jimin tensing up as namjoon spoke into his ear. “my friend picked it out so sorry if it’s bad, i haven’t seen it.”

“no,” jimin swallowed. “it’s okay. it seems nice.”

they watched the film in silence, jimin slowly losing his boner as the movie played. he glanced over at namjoon, who watched the movie intensely. jimin smiled softly, remembering the days he used to watch namjoon from a far. 

always captivated by his beauty, his curious eyes, and his pretty lips. jimin looked away, only to look back again. 

this time, namjoon was staring at him, with the same intensity. 

“do you,” namjoon started, licking his lips before continuing. “do you want a blanket?”

jimin blinked, glancing down, had he been tenting? “uh, sure, we could share one.”

“cool.”

namjoon got up quickly, jimin furrowing his eyebrows as he watched namjoon walk down the row again, opening a cabinet, taking out a blanket. jimin let out a sigh, namjoon coming back. 

“i’m afraid it’s a bit small,” namjoon said. jimin looked up at him, namjoon’s adam's apple bobbing. “unless you—you want to share the recliner.”

jimin swallowed, heart slipping as he nodded. with shaking legs, jimin got up from his spot, namjoon sitting down. they struggled for a bit, not sure how to fit both of them. 

“here, just,” namjoon grabbed jimin’s hips, lowering him onto namjoon’s lap. “this okay?”

jimin closed his eyes, heart beating fast he nodded. namjoon spread the blanket over both of them, jimin slowly leaning back as namjoon reclined back. 

“you sure?”

“yeah.”

jimin swallowed nervously, slowly moving, trying to get comfortable when namjoon’s hands held his waist tightly. 

“don’t—“ namjoon sighed against jimin’s ear. “you’re going to—yeah.”

“oh, sorry,” jimin couldn’t help but giggle, even as his entire body warmed up, especially where namjoon was touching. 

namjoon leaned his chin against jimin’s shoulder, jimin smiling softly as they continued watched the movie. jimin tried to focus but his heart was pounding loud and he wondered if namjoon could hear it. 

jimin tensed up as he felt namjoon’s thumb caressing his hip, his shirt hiking up. “it’s a,” jimin’s voice shook as he spoke. “a good movie.”

“it is,” namjoon whispered, his other hand slowly moving under jimin’s shirt. “is it okay? the—the movie?”

jimin shivered as namjoon’s cold hands moved up jimin’s chest, leaving goosebumps as they reached up, barely grazing his nipples. “yes,” jimin arched in namjoon’s lap. “fuck yes.”

namjoon laughed softly, the hand on his hip slowly moving towards jimin’s jean button. “are you sure?” namjoon asked. “we can stop it if you don’t like it.”

jimin swallowed, moaning softly as namjoon pinched his left nipple, jimin closing his eyes. “no, i like it, please.”

“hard to watch a movie that you like if your eyes are closed,” namjoon whispered into jimin’s ear, teasing him further. 

“namjoon,” jimin whimpered, slowly circling his hips against namjoon’s lap. “please.”

namjoon’s hand worked under the blanket, hand slipping into jimin’s jeans, jimin tugging down his jeans, feeling them fall to his knees as namjoon took his dick into his hand. “shit, jimin, you’re so hard.”

“not—not as hard as you,” jimin mumbled out, grinding his ass down to prove his point. namjoon was hard underneath him, only fueling jimin more. 

“yeah?” namjoon said, his wrist slowly moving up and down jimin’s length. “who do you think made me this hard?”

jimin threw his head back against namjoon’s shoulder, gasping loudly. “me,” he said breathlessly. 

“good boy,” namjoon whispered, jerking jimin off faster, jimin becoming a panting and moaning mess on namjoon’s lap. “who’s going to make you cum?”

“you.”

“say my name, jimin.”

jimin felt his stomach tighten, toes curling as he moaned loudly. “namjoon!” his voice echoed in the theater, namjoon chuckling as jimin came all over his hand and blanket. 

“you’re adorable,” namjoon pressed a kiss to jimin’s shoulder. 

jimin panting  fast, groaning. “did i just come in less than three minutes?”

“kind of.”

“shit,” jimin whispered, lifting the blanket, scrunching up his nose at the mess. “i’m so sorry.”

namjoon laughed. “don’t be, do you regret it?”

“no! i just,” jimin sighed. “do you?”

“no.”

jimin nodded, turning to look at namjoon. “does this mean i have to wait another week to see you again?”

namjoon scoffed, smiling as he looked away and towards the screen. “shut up and watch the movie.”

“is that a yes?”

“shh, this is my favorite part.”

“you’ve never watched this before!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, well, well.   
> would you look at those 3,000 words of pure sexual tension lmfao.   
> i was going to cut it off when they finished their talk bUt my mind just . . . *sin emoji*  
> so yeah.   
> hi.   
> if you still read this, i love u and hope you liked it.   
> you’re the best.   
> one sinning emoji for you, one for you, one for you. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	6. 6.0

namjoon blinked at his computer screen, feeling his entire body starting to warm up again. he quickly shook his head, letting out a shaky breath, he really needed to stop thinking about jimin. jimin’s smile, jimin’s lips, jimin’s hips, jimin’s moans, jimin’s warmth, jimin’s small and sexy body on top of his lap. he needed to do everything to avoid thinking about the way jimin’s body shook underneath namjoon’s touch, cumming into his hand with the prettiest whimper namjoon has ever heard. 

shit. 

namjoon was semi-hard now. he looked down at his dick, groaning loudly in his sound proof room. a thought flickered in his head. a thought that he really didn’t want to entertain, not right now. he should be working on his music, trying to figure out the bridge of this song. but as he thought of the thought he wasn’t supposed to entertain, he thought of jimin. 

what was he doing right now? was he at home? was he working part time at the school’s library? was he at the daycare with the kids? namjoon let out a shaky breath. 

“park jimin,” namjoon whispered to himself, sliding a hand into his pocket, and taking out his phone. he typed in ‘park jimin,’ waiting for profiles to come up. namjoon furrowed his eyebrows, getting park jimin-slash-jamie. that wasn’t it. shin jimin from aoa, that wasn’t it either. 

namjoon frowned in frustration when he couldn’t find him. hoseok. namjoon quickly typed in hoseok’s instagram handle, clicking his profile, gasping all too dramatically when he saw a picture of jimin on his feed. 

he clicked the picture, chuckling softly when he saw jimin was tagged. namjoon all too happily clicked the tag, frowning when he saw that jimin’s profile was private. 

“well fuck me,” namjoon sighed, staring at the blurry profile picture thar jimin had. it was one of him and someone else, namjoon bit his lip, wondering if that was one of the friends that jimin kept mentioning. 

his studio door rang, namjoon locking his phone before getting up and opening it. “yeah?”

“hey, it’s me,” yoongi said. namjoon opened the door, sighing as yoongi walked in. “you look flushed, i didn’t cockblock you, did i?”

“what? no, of course not,” namjoon scoffed, watching as yoongi took off his jacket, shaking off the light water on it. “is it raining?”

“little bit,” yoongi slowly fell onto namjoon’s couch. “i’m exhausted. i spent three days writing music and haven’t slept since. i mean, i napped for the sake of my manager, but that’s it.”

namjoon chuckled. “why do it here?”

“my studio just makes me want to keep working,” yoongi yawned as he closed his eyes. “are you busy?”

“i was just about to head out.”

“going to see jimin?”

“how did you—“

yoongi laughed, opening one eye to look at namjoon. “hoseok loves jimin, so he’s always talking about him. i swear it feels like jimin is his only child or something.”

“hoseok practically raised jimin,” namjoon explained, yoongi’s eyebrows furrowing as he opened his other eye. “if i remember correctly, jimin’s parents were a little strict. so hoseok took him in.”

yoongi hummed, looking up at the ceiling. “guess we have that in common,” yoongi sighed. “do you believe in love at first sight?”

“not really.”

“i do,” yoongi closed his eyes again, not saying anything else. namjoon chuckled, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair, and turning off the lights on his way out. 

-

jimin ran behind the last kid to be picked up, holding the umbrella over the little boy’s head as he ran to his mom. the little boy, younghee was new to jimin’s group, so he didn’t blame him for running right out as soon as his mom appeared. 

“be careful hee-hee!” his mother yelled out, younghee not caring about anything else, ran straight his mother’s legs. jimin kept up pretty well, proud of himself when younghee got into the car without a single drop of rain. “thank you so much, jimin.”

jimin smiled, shaking his head. “no worries, he behaved really well, and even made a couple of new friends. at first he was a little shy but i think he’s warming up to everyone.”

younghee’s mother smiled brightly, jimin lifting the umbrella to make sure she wasn’t getting wet. “i like this daycare, they’re very lucky to have you.” she handed jimin a tip. “thank you.”

before jimin could reject the money, she was already inside the car, waving goodbye. jimin smiled, waving as they drove away. jimin couldn’t help but notice younghee’s head poking out, watching jimin as they drove away. 

jimin giggled to himself, pocketing the tip before turning back. it was then that jimin noticed how soaked he was. he looked down at his clothes, wet patches covering his shins and his back. 

jimin must’ve been so caught up with keeping younghee dry that he didn’t even bother keeping himself dey. jimin chuckled at himself, walking back into the building. he closed his umbrella, shaking off the water as before stepping inside. 

“thank you for your hard work!” one of the other daycare employees smiled at jimin. “you even got yourself all wet, here let me get you some towels.”

“that’s okay, i’ll get them,” jimin smiled, walking to his daycare room. he shivered as he started picking up the toys that the kids had forgotten to put away. jimin hummed a soft tune, listening to the rain as it hit the windows. 

“hi, welcome!”

jimin half listened to the conversation, more interested in finishing up with his cleaning and going home. he put away the toy boxes in the storage, picking up the snack wrappers. 

“i’m looking for park jimin?”

jimin lifted his head at the sound of his name, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked at the door. through the creak of the door, jimin spotted namjoon. 

“oh, he’s right through here.” 

the door opened, “jimin, this man is here to see you.”

jimin smiled, nodding. “thank you, hwayoung.”

namjoon waited until she left to react, slowly walking towards jimin. “sorry, i should’ve called first.”

“no worries,” jimin smiled. “all the kids are gone so you won’t scare anyone.”

“still, i don’t want to get you in trouble with anyone,” namjoon quickly started helping jimin clean up. “i should’ve called, it just occurred to me that i have your number.”

“i’m happy you didn’t,” jimin smiled up at namjoon. “i’m happy you’re here.”

“you’re shaking,” namjoon shrugged off his jacket, jimin shaking his head but namjoon was around wrapping jimin in his jacket. “why are you soaked?”

jimin sighed blissfully at the warmth from the jacket. “i had to take the kids outside and the rain just got harder, i’m fine. after i finish cleaning, i’m free to go.”

namjoon nodded. “i came here to invite you to some dinner but i’m sure you just want to go home and relax.”

“no, dinner sounds great,” jimin smiled. “i have some spare clothes here, the kids get nervous sometimes and they tend to throw up, so it’s suggested to keep something here.”

“or we can buy you something.”

jimin shook his head. “that won’t be necessary, i have clothes, i’ll be right back!” jimin smiled as he ran out of the room.

jimin earned a wink from hwayoung, making jimin blush as he ran to his lockers. he quickly took out his extra pair of clothes, sighing when he saw they were slightly worn out, some paint stains on the pants. he sighed, shaking his head. he quickly changed into dry clothes, putting his wet clothes in a plastic bag. he’ll take them home tomorrow. 

jimin quickly ran back to namjoon, stopping at the door when he found namjoon playing with one of the doll houses. he smiled to himself, finding it amusing that this tall man was so fixated on the toy stove. 

“technology, right?” jimin giggled, walking towards him. he tugged on his shirt, making sure to cover the paint stain on his pants. “if you press the red button, it lights up.”

namjoon pressed the button, the toy stove coming to life, lighting up as if it were real. “amazing.”

“you’re cute.”

namjoon looked up at jimin, chuckling softly. “says you.”

“oh, i left your jacket, let me—“

“uh, jimin.”

jimin turned. “yeah?”

“those pants,” namjoon said. “they’re ripped.”

jimin furrowed his eyebrows, looking behind, eyes widening when he realized that they were ripped in the middle, exposing jimin’s briefs. “uh,” jimin quickly turned, covering his ass. “i—i.”

-

“i’m fine,” jimin mumbled, cheeks burning as namjoon looked through the jeans rack. “i don’t need this.”

“you rather go to dinner with your ass hanging out?” namjoon asked. “i’m not one to judge fashion but you don’t seem comfortable.”

jimin huffed stubbornly. “i don’t know, i think they kind of suit me.”

“anything suits your ass,” namjoon mumbled, mostly to himself but jimin heard him. jimin blushed even harder. “ah, these are your size.”

jimin sighed, closing his eyes before nodding. “fine,” jimin said. “but i’m buying you something in return.”

“you don’t have—“

but jimin was already walking away, holding the jacket against his ass, looking around for something that namjoon might like. namjoon followed behind, watching jimin shop for him. 

“what about this?”

“too little.”

“this?”

“not my type.”

“this? it has pretty lions.”

“i’m more of a tiger person.”

“this?”

“the material is itchy.”

jimin huffed, “are you just finding an excuse for me to not buying you something?”

“are you barely catching on?”

jimin pouted slightly. “you’re mean.”

namjoon sighed, scratching the back of his head. jimin furrowed his eyebrows, namjoon looked kind of embarrassed? “if i’m honest, i own one of everything from this store so i don’t really  _ need _ you to buy me something.”

jimin blinked, slowly turning away from namjoon. “of course you do!”

-

“do they fit okay?”

jimin hummed, smiling softly. “thank you again.”

“they’re no ass-hanging jeans but i hope they’re comfortable.”

“once again, i’m sorry you had to see that.”

namjoon chuckled, looking down at his menu, feeling his cheeks warm up. “won’t be the first time, right?”

jimin chuckled softly. “r—right.”

namjoon avoided looking up, unsure why his heart was beating this fast. he heard a shutter, making him look up. he spotted a girl taking photos of them, badly pretending to be sly. 

“uh, jimin,” namjoon said, jimin looking up at him. “i have to warn you that there’s someone who recognized me and is currently taking pictures.”

jimin discretely looked around, humming when he looked back at namjoon. “do you want to go somewhere else?”

“i’m used to it,” namjoon said. “i wanted to ask you if you wanted to go somewhere else.”

“only if you want to,” jimin said. “i don’t like that you’re used to that kind of behavior, you’re just trying to eat dinner.”

namjoon smiled softly. “we can leave, if you want.”

“sure,” jimin nodded. “we can go somewhere else.”

-

namjoon sighed, turning in bed as he stared at the big window. you could see the thunder in the distance, flickers of light illuminating namjoon’s bedroom. he watched the lights in a building go on and off, the traffic below move slowly. people coming and going, the rain hitting the window. 

he couldn’t help but wonder what jimin was doing. was he asleep? or was he up thinking about their dinner? 

namjoon wasn’t sure why his mind kept drifting to jimin. the way he would smile at namjoon, the way jimin kept blushing at whatever namjoon said. the way his lips moved, making namjoon nervous. 

he wasn’t sure why he kept thinking of jimin. but as namjoon turned away from his window, closing his eyes, remembering jimin’s laugh, he couldn’t help the melody slowly coming out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really want it to rain here   
> can it pls rain here  
> im so sad why isn’t it raining here ㅠㅠ  
> hello   
> im back with another update.   
> thank u for reading and i’ll see u soon! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6M1lyMRvkMsFMVYMWv3QPg)


	7. 7.0

jimin giggled as taehyung met his gaze. “caught you,” jimin said, hugging taehyung from behind. “you’re practically drooling, tae.”

taehyung scoffed but wiped his mouth. “can you blame me? the bastard knows what he’s doing,” taehyung’s bottom lip formed into a pout. “with his stupid broad shoulders, six pack, and tanned skin.”

“i didn’t think the music department would stoop to this,” jimin said. “but i can’t complain when jungkook and wonho are next to each other, completely shirtless.”

“there’s more to a person than their muscles!” taehyung shoved jimin away from the parking lot, cheeks red as he did. “besides, we have a biology paper to write so we shouldn’t get distracted.”

jimin giggled, letting taehyung push him back onto campus. “but tae, the biceps!”

“wait until i tell namjoon about this!”

jimin smiled, swatting away taehyung’s hands. “something happened.”

“oh?”

“not like that,” jimin said, cheeks warming up at what taehyung was suggesting. “we went to a shopping plaza and someone might’ve taken our picture together.”

“oh?”

“maybe they’ll blur me out?”

taehyung scoffed, shaking his head. “i doubt it, namjoon’s fans can be a bit, you know. especially the ones that feel entitled to know everything about namjoon.”

jimin hummed, putting his hands into his jacket. “i don’t know. we left before anything else happened but i think he regretted taking me there, or anywhere public. i don’t know, i don’t want him to be embarrassed by me.”

“embarrassed by who?” taehyung scoffed, holding the door for jimin. “i’m going to ignore you said that and let you know that namjoon knows what he’s doing. he’s been in the entertainment industry for a long time, jimin. he knew what he was getting into.”

jimin bit his lip. “do you think i made a mistake with accepting his offer?”

“that’s up to you but you shouldn’t base your opinion on what other people say or think. if you’re happy being next to namjoon, then be happy.”

jimin smiled, nodding. “thanks, tae.”

-

“jimin’s trending.”

“what?”

yoongi handed namjoon his tablet. “or more specifically, cute boy is trending in relation to jimin.”

namjoon scrolled through the tweets, frowning when he saw various tweets with the picture of them eating. namjoon knew this was going to happen but he didn’t think it would be this fast. 

“you did talk to jimin about this right?” seokjin asked, looking at namjoon as hoseok walked into the room. 

“talk to jimin about what?”

namjoon sighed. “we went to eat somewhere and a fan took a picture of us, now he’s trending, and i’m not sure if he’s aware of it.”

“i’m sure he is,” yoongi said. “he said he was a fan of yours, so he must be aware of social media. plus, this picture is everywhere.”

hoseok frowned slightly, sitting onto seokjin’s lap. “i don’t like the idea of my jiminnie being talked about online, people can be assholes.”

“i’m sure it’ll all be okay,” seokjin pressed a kiss to hoseok’s shoulder blade. 

“should i call him?”

“yes!” everyone yelled in unison. namjoon sighed, hoping to hear the opposite. nonetheless, he took his phone out of his pocket, walking out of the lounge and towards seokjin’s balcony. 

“jimin?”

“hello,” jimin said softly. “have you—have you seen the latest trends?”

namjoon hummed, sort of hoping jimin hadn’t seen them. “i did, yeah.”

“i’m sorry,” jimin said, catching namjoon off guard. “i shouldn’t have suggested that restaurant, i should’ve known this would happen.”

namjoon chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. “i was actually calling to check up on you, people online can be mean.”

“i’m fine!”

“really?”

jimin hummed. “i just feel bad about putting you into that kind of position, i’m sorry.”

namjoon bit his lip as he looked  into the city, heart skipping at the tone of jimin’s voice. “hey,” namjoon said. “can i cook you dinner?”

“dinner?” jimin chuckled softly. “i’ll do you one better, how about i cook you dinner? i fell bad that you’re always paying for me, let me pay you back with this.”

namjoon smiled. “i’d like that.”

“my—my place?”

“come over to mine,” namjoon’s hand started sweating, heart beating fast in his chest as he looked away from the sunset. “tonight?”

“sure,” jimin chuckled softly. “send—send me your address and i’ll see you then.”

-

jimin’s eyes widened as he looked around, his mouth opened in a small ‘o.’ namjoon’s place was a cut out of the magazines that jimin and taehyung spent hours looking through, dreaming of the impossible. yet, here he was inside the impossible.

“that bad?” namjoon chuckled nervously, jimin scoffing as he looked around.

“this place is beautiful,” jimin said, eyes finally meeting namjoon’s. “this is amazing, namjoon, you really made it.”

namjoon chuckled. “what do you mean?”

jimin blushed, scratching the back of his head as he looked away. “oh, it’s just,” he cleared his throat. “i remember you always talked about this with hoseok and i think—it’s just nice to see you finally get that.”

“thank you,” namjoon chuckled. “i didn’t think you’d remember that.”

jimin hummed, biting his lip as his grip against the bag tightened. “where’s the kitchen?”

“right, it’s through here,” namjoon said, leading the way as jimin followed, mouth still gasping the more deeper they went into namjoon’s house. “it might be a little empty, so don’t worry too much.”

jimin hummed, putting the bags on the big marble island in the middle of the kitchen. “amazing,” jimin whispered, finger slowly moving up and down the marble. 

“i have to step away for a little bit,” namjoon said, handing a key to jimin. jimin’s eyes widened but slowly grabbed the key. “i made a spare, so feel free to come and go.”

jimin felt his heart skip. “huh?”

“feel free to explore, too.” namjoon smiled softly. “there’s an empty closet if you want to leave some clothes or something. call me if you need anything, okay?”

“wait,” jimin stopped namjoon from leaving. “you’re joking, right? namjoon, i can’t accept that.”

namjoon shook his head. “i’m very serious, jimin.”

“but this place—”

“i’m not giving it to you, jimin. i’m just saying that you’re welcome to come here to escape a little or to do school work,” namjoon chuckled. “i have a company meeting but i’ll be back soon, i promise.”

before jimin could say anything else, namjoon was gone, jimin looking around the place, completely intimidated by the whole place. but once he spotted a golden frog in the living room, jimin quickly got over his initial fear, curiosity quickly taking over. 

-

namjoon smiled to himself as he watched jimin walking around his house. yoongi leaned over. “are you spying on him?”

namjoon quickly locked his phone, clearing his voice. “i was worried.”

“you were smiling like an idiot.”

“shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're so cute  
> omg. look at them  
> so precious.  
> ehhe
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6M1lyMRvkMsFMVYMWv3QPg)


	8. 8.0

namjoon sighed, slipping into bed with a sigh. he closed his eyes, about to doze off when he froze. namjoon quickly got up from the bed, running to the living room.

“jimin?” namjoon said, stopping when he saw the smaller one asleep on the couch. the food that jimin had cooked was spread out on the coffee table. namjoon sighed, his chest feeling tight as he saw how much work jimin had put into the dinner. 

namjoon walked to his room, coming back out with a blanket. he slowly covered jimin’s body with the blanket, hand mindlessly reaching over to brush away some strands of hair from jimin’s face. 

“i’m sorry, jimin,” namjoon whispered. 

-

jimin sighed, the sun waking him the next morning. he furrowed his eyebrows, rubbing his eyes as he slowly sat up. he looked around, noticing that he wasn’t in his dorm room. 

“ah, you’re up.”

jimin looked up, finding namjoon brushing his teeth. “did i—“

“i made you wait a long time,” namjoon said. “i’m sorry, jimin.”

jimin shook his head. “don’t worry about it.”

“no, it wasn’t right,” namjoon put his finger up, going into the bathroom then coming out. “i’ll make it up to you.”

“you don’t—“

jimin froze, feeling as namjoon leaned forward, pressing his lips against his before walking away. 

“i have a meeting, i’ll call you!” and namjoon was gone. 

jimin raised a hand to his lips, feeling as cheeks warmed up. 

-

namjoon was sitting in the meeting room, drinking his water when he realized what he had done. he quickly choked on his water, yoongi patting his back.

“are you okay?” yoongi asked, looking at namjoon with concern. “what happened?”

namjoon looked at yoongi. “i—i kissed jimin goodbye.”

“huh?”

“i fucking kissed him goodbye, as if we were a couple,” namjoon shook his head. “i’m never brushing my teeth with mint toothpaste.”

“what does that mean?”

namjoon groaned, rubbing his temples as he shook his head. “jimin came over last night and i was late so i felt bad and i just,” namjoon shook his head. “i’m losing it.”

“namjoon?”

“what?”

yoongi chuckled, patting namjoon’s shoulder. “i think you need to relax, i’m sure jimin isn’t reading into the kiss as much as you are.”

namjoon sighed. “you’re right, you’re probably right.”

-

“then he kissed me goodbye!”

“like sexy goodbye or—”

“like romantic goodbye,” jimin said, following taehyung around the store as he shopped. “as if we’re dating.”

taehyung widened his eyes, picking up a box of cookies as he looked at jimin. “are you sure?”

“why else would you peck goodbye?” jimin whined, “what do i do?”

“uh,” taehyung put the box of cookies back, picking up another one. “i’m not sure. but you’re sure it was a goodbye peck? not a hint that he wanted to make out or something?”

jimin shook his head. “he kissed me then left.”

“shit.”

“yeah.”

jungkook sighed loudly as he returned, making taehyung frown at him. “you’re making a big deal out of nothing,” jungkook said, putting the gallon of milk in their shopping cart. 

“a goodbye kiss is not nothing,” taehyung said. “it reeks of domesticity which is something that jimin and namjoon don’t have right now.”

“it’s just a peck,” jungkook said. “you and jimin do that all the time.”

taehyung looked over at jimin. “ignore him, he sleeps around, he doesn’t know romance.”

“i know romance,” jungkook scoffed, putting the box of cookies that taehyung had put into the cart. “and we don’t need more cookies.”

“you do not know romance and we do need more cookies!”

jimin rolled his eyes, looking away to see if he should buy something for his own dorm room when he noticed a girl watching him. the girl had her phone out, filming or taking pictures of jimin.

“there’s someone filming us,” jimin said, using his eyes to gesture at the girl.

jungkook turned around, surprising the girl. “excuse me?” jungkook shouted, the girl quickly putting her phone into her pocket, and leaving. 

“strange,” taehyung said, looking at jimin. “what was that about?”

“i’m guessing the picture?”

“ah, right,” taehyung sighed. “let’s go home, guk.”

jungkook hummed, “let’s.”

-

“are you okay?” taehyung handed jimin a cup of coffee. “you look a little down.”

jimin smiled, taking the cup from taehyung. “just thinking.”

“don’t do that, you’ll hurt your little jimin brain,” taehyung teased, taking a seat next to jimin. “namjoon?”

“yeah,” jimin chuckled. “he said he’d call.”

“i’m sure he’s busy.”

jimin nodded. “probably.” he sipped his coffee. “so what’s with you and guk?”

“what do you mean?”

“i’ve seen you two bicker meaninglessly but that bicker at the store had meaning,” jimin said. “or am i overanalyzing too much?”

taehyung sighed, shaking his head. “i’m just,” taehyung shrugged. “i might’ve made a joke about me liking him and he got mad.”

jimin furrowed his eyebrows, tucking his bare feet under taehyung’s thigh. “wait, you made a joke?”

“yeah.”

“about you liking him.”

“that’s correct.”

“and jungkook got mad because?”

taehyung shrugged as he laughed. “because me liking him is a joke!”

jimin shook his head. “that’s not like jungkook.”

“i think we need to face reality that our little innocent jungkook is gone, replaced by some horny asshole who hurts me.”

jimin pouted. “i rather not, i don’t want you hurting.”

taehyung smiled, shaking his head as he placed his hand on jimin’s knee. “i’ll be fine, it’s not like i didn’t go through it.”

“still, just because you like jungkook, doesn’t mean you have to put up with this,” jimin looked at taehyung. “promise you’ll be careful?”

“i promise, minnie. now drink before it gets cold!”

-

namjoon spotted jimin rather quickly, heart speeding up as he slowly approached him. there were kids running around him, a bright smile on jimin’s face. 

“hi,” namjoon said, making jimin look up, startled. “sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

as jimin recognized namjoon, his smile only got bigger. “namjoon,” jimin said. “how are you?”

“i’m fine,” namjoon mumbled, slightly embarrassed now that he’s near jimin. he had spent all morning trying to hype himself to come but now, standing in front of jimin, all confidence was gone. 

“good!” jimin’s eyes moved away from namjoon. “sorry, i have a kid running without shoes. i’ll be back!”

namjoon watched as jimin ran to the slides, quickly jumping in front of kid. the kid laughed up at jimin, shaking his head. 

jimin shook his head too, saying something to the kid who just pouted cutely. 

namjoon chuckled in amusement, watching as jimin convinced the little kid to put his shoes back on. 

“sorry! the pavement is too hot for them to be running around without shoes,” jimin said as he ran back to namjoon. “i’m a little busy, did you want to wait for my lunch break? it’s in a few minutes.”

namjoon hummed. “of course.” jimin waited two hours for namjoon, he could too. 

-

namjoon folded the red origami paper, diligently following the instructions for the little girl. “like this?” namjoon asked, raising his hand. 

the little girl slowly walked over to namjoon. “oppa, i told you crease! crease!”

namjoon whined. “but i did!”

“oppa,” the little girl leaned in, making namjoon flinch in fear. “crease!”

she continued walking around the room, making sure everyone creased their papers. namjoon threw away his origami paper, taking another one from the stack. 

“crease!”

namjoon just nodded, starting all over again. he made sure to press down on the lines, make them really defined. crease! crease!

“oppa.”

“i creased them!”

there was a light giggle, a giggle that namjoon recognized. he looked up to find jimin standing in front of him, plastic bag hanging in front of namjoon. 

“oppa,” jimin said in a high pitch voice. “do you want to eat?”

namjoon swallowed thickly, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. “uh,” he just said, watching as jimin pulled a chair from another table and sat in front of namjoon. “where—where are the kids?”

“they left,” jimin said, taking out some plastic bowls. “it’s lunchtime for them too.”

“oh.”

jimin hummed. “we’re going to have to split, i wasn’t expecting company.”

namjoon eyes the questionable content. “what’s inside?”

“some soup,” jimin took off the lid. “my roommate’s girlfriend made us some food.”

namjoon leaned in, sniffing it. “it smells burnt.”

“she’s not the best but she tries.”

“that’s sweet of her.”

“i agree,” jimin handed namjoon an extra pair of chopsticks. “so what are you doing here?”

namjoon broke away the wooden chopsticks. “i never got to apologize.”

“for what?”

“the picture that got leaked.”

“oh, namjoon.”

namjoon shook his head, meeting jimin’s eyes. “you shouldn’t have to be put into those kinds of situations.”

jimin chuckled as he stirred his soup. “i told you it was fine, it was to be expected, really.” he looked up at namjoon. “it’s fine.”

“i also wanted to apologize for making you wait,” namjoon sighed. “i should’ve called.”

“you should’ve.”

“when it was getting late, i should’ve told you.”

“yeah.”

namjoon sighed again. “do you hate me?”

jimin giggled, shaking his head. “of course not,” he smiled up at namjoon. “yes, you should’ve called but i don’t hate you, namjoon. i’ve had to wait for friends for three hours, i don’t mind it.”

“but im not just your friend,” namjoon mumbled, looking down at his food. 

jimin giggled again, making namjoon look up at him. jimin smiled at him, cheeks red. “you’re right,” he said. “then yes, i hate you! call me once you past the hour mark or else i’m calling all of this off!”

namjoon’s eyes widened. “re—really?”

“of course not,” jimin laughed, shaking his head. “i am a little sad that we didn’t have dinner together but that’s okay. just call next time, hm?”

“i will.”

namjoon wondered if he should bring up the kiss. but jimin smiled at him, eyes twinkling, and maybe that’ll stay between them, unanswered a little longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends   
> it is i! im back with another update.  
> i missed these little dorks, :c  
> hope u like it and  
> remember to drink water!!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6M1lyMRvkMsFMVYMWv3QPg)


	9. 9.0

namjoon sighed, taking off his headphones, frowning when he deleted everything he’d just spent two hours working on. namjoon wondered if yoongi was free for lunch. he grabbed his phone, about to text him when jimin flashed into mind. namjoon felt his cheeks warm up. 

maybe he should invite jimin to lunch? namjoon bit his lip, dialing jimin’s number without another thought. there were a few rings before namjoon quickly ended the call, panicking. namjoon threw his phone across the room, landing on the couch, and didn’t pay attention to it for another two hours. 

 

-

 

jimin was eating lunch in his daycare room when his phone vibrated in his pocket, he chewed on his sandwich, taking it out to find that namjoon called him. jimin tilted his head curiously. 

namjoon never called around this time. usually, they’ve been talking at night. jimin was about to answer the call when namjoon ended the call. jimin giggled, calling namjoon back, but the rapper didn’t answer. jimin wondered if everything was okay. 

 

-

 

after work, jimin walked by namjoon’s company building. he looked up at the tall building, chewing on his bottom lip. debating whether or not to go in. maybe he had called jimin on accident. maybe nothing was wrong and jimin was just going to be bothering namjoon. 

jimin nodded, he should go. this wasn’t cute, he’d just be bothering namjoon. jimin took a step forward but stopped. what if namjoon did mean to call jimin but his phone died? what if namjoon was in trouble and called jimin to help him? jimin took a step towards the building but stopped. 

what if namjoon just called by accident? what if namjoon called the wrong jimin? what if namjoon knows a different jimin and called him by accident?

jimin sighed, not sure what to do. he looked up at the tall building again, chewing on his bottom lip. go in. go home. what did he do?

“jimin?” jimin turned to find hoseok and another man next to him. “what are you doing out here? it’s cold!”

jimin smiled softly. “debating whether i’m allowed in or not.” jimin recognized the man next to hoseok as hoseok’s husband, seokjin. “nice to see you again, seokjin.”

seokjin smiled. “you can call me ‘hyung,’ jimin.”

“and of course you can go in,” hoseok said. “come on, we can go in together if that makes you more comfortable.”

jimin hummed, following the two inside the building. hoseok giggled as seokjin walked ahead of them, leaving the two friends to talk among themselves. 

“why wouldn’t you be allowed in?” hoseok whispered.

jimin shrugged. “namjoon called but then hung up before i could answer,” he looked around. “what if showing up like this makes him uncomfortable?”

hoseok scoffed. “jimin,” he said. “if anything, namjoon will be happy to see you.”

-

“why is he here?” namjoon whispered as he pulled seokjin into the hallway, allowing hoseok and jimin to go inside his studio. “did you bring him here?”

seokjin snorted. “no, we found him outside.” he gestured towards the window. “he was debating whether or not he was allowed to come inside.”

namjoon glanced over at jimin, who was giggling at something hoseok said. “why wouldn’t he?”

“that’s what we all told him,” seokjin shrugged. “namjoon, is everything okay between you two? you can feel the tension.”

namjoon sighed, nodding. “it’s still a little awkward, i guess.” he scratched the back of his head. “i’m not sure what to do to ease the tension between us.”

“sex.”

“hyung!”

seokjin laughed, patting namjoon’s shoulder. “you’re still young, joonie. trust me, the best ice breaker and spine breaker is sex.”

“you’re not as funny as you think, hyung,” namjoon felt his cheeks warming up. “he’s not like that.”

“why are you putting down sex? look, whatever you do, do it quick. who knows how long he was outside, he was shivering by the time we got there.”

namjoon bit his lip, both of them walking back into the studio. he smiled softly at jimin, who smiled back shyly before looking away.

“alright,” hoseok chuckled. “we just came to get yoongi out of his studio, so we’ll see you two later! bye!”

before namjoon could say anything, the door was already closing, leaving the two of them alone. namjoon cleared his throat, glancing over at jimin. he chuckled softly.

“so,” namjoon said. “what brings you here?” namjoon slowly sat down on his chair, gesturing for jimin to take a seat. jimin thanked him softly, slowly sitting down on the couch. namjoon watched him curiously, pretty eyes looking around the studio. “seokjin says you were outside?”

jimin chuckled softy. “yeah, i was,” jimin’s nose was red. namjoon wondered how long jimin had been outside. guilt started sparking in his chest. “it was stupid, i was just really nervous to come inside.”

“why?”

“i,” jimin shrugged. “i honestly have no idea.”

namjoon nodded, fiddling with his fingers. “you’re not scared of me, are you?”

“what? no, of course not!” jimin shook his head. “i’m sorry for being awkward.”

namjoon shook his head. “don’t be. i’m sorry for being awkward too.”

jimin hummed, looking up at namjoon. “do you want to eat together?”

“yeah, i’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello  
> thank u for being patient c:  
> im back with another update.  
> i hope u liked it. thank u for reading.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6M1lyMRvkMsFMVYMWv3QPg)


	10. 10.0

namjoon laughed as jimin’s eyes widened as the man swallowed the entire sword. jimin grabbed namjoon’s arm. “woah, where is the—woah!” jimin yelled with the crowd. namjoon laughed to himself, watching jimin’s reactions instead of the show. 

jimin’s pretty round eyes looked everywhere, shining under the lights. namjoon’s heart was pounding in his chest, getting faster the more he stared at jimin. 

“hey,” jimin turned to look at namjoon. “sorry, did you want to leave?”

namjoon shook his head. “we still have some time, did you want to go somewhere else?”

“actually, yes,” jimin grabbed namjoon’s hand, pulling him out of the tent, both of them lowering their heads as people looked at them. 

namjoon looked down at their interlaced hands, feeling his heart beating fast again. he didn’t know why but lately, all his ever did was beat fast whenever he was around jimin. 

for the past two weeks, they’ve spent dinners together, going to different places in seoul and out of the district. namjoon has spent so many days with jimin and yet, his heart still races whenever jimin gets close. 

“when i came here with taehyung, i couldn’t wait to show you this,” jimin dragged namjoon onto the pier, namjoon looking around to find couples staring out at the ocean. 

namjoon felt his cheeks warm up. “what is it?”

“can’t tell you! it’ll spoil the surprise!” jimin giggled, pulling namjoon until the end of the pier. namjoon gasped softly as he looked up to find the stars shining brightly down at them. 

“wow.”

“i know,” jimin smiled, the stars illuminating his face. “isn’t it pretty?”

namjoon leaned forward, pressing their lips together. jimin gasped softly before kissing him back. namjoon smiled into the kiss, slowly turning jimin to press him against the pier railing. jimin kissed him back as hard, tongues coming out in the middle shyly, both men getting warm in the late night. 

“sorry,” namjoon whispered. “you’re just—“

“i get it,” jimin smiled. “please don’t apologize for kissing me.”

namjoon laughed softly. “right, not that i’m sorry for kissing you! i like kissing you! i like—“

jimin giggled. “got it, namjoon. i feel the same.”

“you’re pretty.”

jimin smiled brightly, eyes crinkling. “you’re pretty too.”

namjoon swallowed. “we should go to that reservation.”

 

-

 

namjoon pulled away, looking at the computer screen. “i did it,” namjoon said. “i wrote a song!”

someone rang his bell, namjoon going to answer it. “hey,” yoongi said. “i have something—“

“i did it, hyung,” namjoon pointed to his computer screen. “i wrote a song!”

yoongi laughed. “really? that’s amazing, joon!”

namjoon chuckled. “that’s hyung, i just need to write some lyrics and—what’s that?”

yoongi handed namjoon a magazine. “they misquoted you again.”

“what do you mean?” namjoon flipped through the magazine until he reached his part of the interview. “‘and to write for myself is amazing. not that any other artist would know.’ what the fuck is this?”

yoongi sighed. “boss told me to tell you, they’re going to ask for a reprint or a public apology but they said it’s unlikely to happen.”

“how bad is it?”

“you’re trending,” yoongi said. “some 15-minutes of fame seekers have spoken out but everyone knows you, joonie. they know you wouldn’t say something like that.”

namjoon sighed. “what do they want me to do?”

“take the day off social media and social outings,” yoongi said. “a meeting will take place tomorrow.”

namjoon nodded, looking down at the magazine. “this is ridiculous.”

“i’m sorry, joonie.”

 

-

 

jimin frowned as he read the tweets from people, calling namjoon our for his “toxic” behavior. he quickly replied to them, reminding them that the magazine was known for misrepresenting the artists. 

“get off your phone!” taehyung whined. “you’re supposed to help me pick an outfit!”

jimin sighed. “why are people so quick to believe unreliable sources instead of the artist?”

“don’t know, blue or red shirt?”

“blue,” jimin sighed, looking back down at his phone. “should i call him?”

“tie or no tie?”

“tie.”

“why would you call him?” taehyung asked, picking out a tie from his closet. “this sort of thing happens all the time, doesn’t it? it might be new to you but it’s probably just another day for him.”

jimin sighed, nodding slowly. “i guess that makes sense,” he watched taehyung hold up a watch to the shirt. “not that watch, the other one.”

“thank you,” taehyung said, grabbing the other watch instead. “if you want to be you, message him, and say you’re there if he needs a friend.”

jimin looked down at his phone. “that’s true.”

“what is it?”

“just,” jimin bit his lip. “everything was going great, you know? i don’t want this to ruin the good flow we created. we were supposed to meet tonight but—“

“it won’t,” taehyung chuckled. “it’ll be fine, minnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays! it’s me again, lol.  
> ive decided to update again since  
> it’s almost the end of 2020 and i want  
> to be at a good mindset with my fics.  
> thank u for reading and pls anticipate more  
> fics from me soon! :’)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	11. 11.0

namjoon sighed, the melody he’d just been working on slowly starting to sound pointless and repetitive. he slowly rolled his seat back, grabbing his journal, trying to find inspiration somewhere. 

his doorbell rang, making him get up with a sigh. “yeah?” namjoon said defeated as he opened the door. 

behind the door was jimin, holding a small present. jimin’s eyes widened before meeting his. 

“i didn’t,” jimin started but quickly shook his head. “taehyung told me not to worry, that you deal with being misquoted all the time, but i couldn’t help but worry.”

namjoon looked down at the present. “what’s that?”

“christmas present.”

“but christmas isn’t—“ namjoon quickly turned to his calendar, finding that yes - today is christmas. “shit.”

jimin smiled softly. “it’s okay, yoongi said that you’ve been stuck in the studio for two days now.”

“did he?”

“he also shoved me in the elevator and demanded that i distract you with my quirks, not quite sure what he meant there.”

namjoon shook his head. “i’d invite you in but it’s a mess,” namjoon turned, wincing at the food wrappers all over the floor, glass bottles of soju and soda. “dinner, do you want to do dinner?”

jimin hummed. “i already ate,” jimin looked down. “i had a christmas dinner with my roommate.”

“no taehyung or jungkook?”

jimin giggled, the sound making namjoon’s heart flutter. “no, they had dates.”

“dates?”

“oh, yeah.”

namjoon laughed. “wow, that’s great! about time.”

“you remembered?”

“course!”

jimin smiled, holding out the gift. “i just came by the check up on you and give you this.”

“you,” namjoon wasn’t sure what to say to make jimin stay. asking him for dinner didn’t work. he couldn’t ask him to stay in the pig sty that namjoon created in less than two days. “could you keep me company tonight?”

jimin looked up at him, his pretty eyes could light up the sky. “yeah?”

“yeah.”

 

-

 

jimin wasn’t prepared. he didn’t bring an extra pair of clothes, didn't bring his toothbrush, his favorite pillow, his makeup wipes, his extra pair of socks. this was terrible. what was he thinking? how could he just agree to this? agree to...spending the night at namjoon’s. 

jimin was losing it. that’s it. one too many toy cars to the head from his daycare kids has led him to this. he has no one to blame but himself. 

“you can borrow this,” namjoon handed him a red and blue sweater. “i can also put the heater on, if you want.”

jimin felt his cheeks warm up as he took the sweater. “no, it’s fine,” he said, eyes looking around namjoon’s place. even if it wasn’t his first time here, he still couldn’t get used to how big it was. 

“you can change in the bathroom,” namjoon gestured to a door, “just go into the bedroom and there’s a door to the right.”

jimin nodded, not saying another word before running into the bedroom. he felt silly, felt immature for blushing at such a simple gesture but he couldn’t help it. he really liked namjoon and he was really - mirrors on the roof. 

jimin felt his entire body warm up as he noticed that namjoon’s bedroom had mirrors on the roof. his mind quickly chased after dirty thoughts but jimin shook his head, shook them away. don’t get hard, don’t you dare get hard. 

“you find it—you okay?”

“huh?” jimin turned, heart beating fast. don’t think, don’t think. 

“you’re red,” namjoon stepped forward, placing a hand on jimin’s forehead. “are you sick?”

jimin looked at him, shaking his head. “just,” jimin swallowed. “nervous.”

namjoon smiled, pretty dimples appearing on his face. “i know, me too.” he admitted. “i don’t want you to think i’m taking advantage of the situation or something.”

“no, i don’t.”

“good, i just,” namjoon looked down shyly. “i didn’t want you to leave tonight.”

jimin felt a little bit at ease, knowing that namjoon was just as nervous at him. and they should, right? they knew where they stood, it was their first night together, and they really like each other. 

yeah no, jimin is still losing it. he should stop buying his daycare kids toy cars. 

“i don’t want to be anywhere else,” jimin looked at namjoon, feeling the cheesiness in the line but the laugh that came from namjoon was worth it. 

“i’m sorry i’m so bad at this,” namjoon slowly interlaced one of their hands together, namjoon’s cold fingers slipping in between jimin’s smaller hand. “seokjin says that i’ll get better over time.”

“better at?”

“flirting? talking? socializing?” namjoon chuckled softly. “i guess when i started this, all i wanted was a distraction. i needed to find a muse.”

jimin hummed. “did you?”

namjoon smiled wider, almost a grin. jimin stopped breathing, just hearing his loud heartbeat in his ears. “yeah, i think i did.”

jimin let out a shaky laugh. “that’s,” he looked away with a blush. “that’s good, i should, i should change.”

namjoon hummed, their fingers slowly pulling apart. “right.”

“cool.”

 

-

 

namjoon couldn’t sleep. he tried sleeping on his side, on his stomach, on his back, and on his head - but nothing. his body was hyper aware of the person laying beside namjoon and didn’t want to sleep. instead, it wanted to touch jimin. it wanted to trace his fingers up and down jimin’s pretty skin and it wanted to do many other things that namjoon refused to think about. 

he let out a sigh, feeling jimin tossing next to him. namjoon debated whether or not to ask if jimin was asleep or not. 

“hey,” jimin whispered. “am i keeping you from sleeping? i move around a lot, i’m sorry.”

“no, no, you’re fine,” namjoon sat up on the bed, deciding to stay up a bit and read something. “just can’t sleep.”

jimin hummed, rubbing his eyes as he slowly sat up in bed. “you must have a lot on your mind.”

“i do,” namjoon said softly. “sometimes i wish i could shut it all off.”

jimin bit his lip, looking at namjoon for a while before speaking. “i could,” jimin moved closer. “i could help.”

“you don’t—“

jimin smiled, crawling over to namjoon. “i don’t mind,” jimin said, his voice a little deep from his sleep. “let me take care of you, namjoon.”

namjoon felt the blood in him go straight to his crotch. “i,” namjoon licked his lips. “are you sure?”

jimin chuckled, his warm hand slowly rubbing his knee. “i’m sure,” jimin’s hand slowly moved up and down his thigh.

“you can,” namjoon’s breath hitched as jimin’s hand inched closer to his hardening dick. “you can call me ‘hyung,’ you know.”

a pretty smile spread on jimin’s face. a smile too pretty for what was occuring in front of namjoon. “okay, hyung,” jimin said softly. 

namjoon stiffled a moan as jimin’s palm slowly groped him, feeling embarrassed by his reaction. jimin just smiled wider, slowly palming namjoon through his sweatpants. 

“just think about me,” jimin whispered, namjoon tensing up as he felt jimin’s lips against his neck. he turned, warm lips barely touching namjoon’s ear. “just think about my voice, my touch.”

namjoon closed his eyes, biting down a moan as soon as jimin’s warm hand slipped into his sweatpants, past his boxers. 

“think about us,” jimin whispered into his ear, his pretty and light voice making namjoon arch into jimin’s hand. “think about this moment, you and me.”

namjoon dug the heels of his feet into the bed, lightly gasping as jimin jerked him off slowly, so painfully slow. he almost whined, almost begged for jimin to go faster but he was too proud. too proud to succumb. 

“think about my hand touching you, hyung,” jimin pressed kisses to namjoon’s neck, biting down just hard enough to make namjoon melt. “think about me kissing your neck.”

namjoon was breathing harder, sweat starting to build up on his forehead. he felt like a teenager again, not lasting longer than a handjob but it was jimin. 

it was jimin moving his hand up and down namjoon’s length. it was jimin’s warm breath against his skin. it was jimin leaving marks on his neck. it was jimin. 

“jimin,” namjoon whispered before cumming. his hips stuttered as he panted loudly, slowly opening his eyes. 

as he did, he found jimin smiling proudly at him. 

“how’d i do?” jimin asked coyly. 

namjoon shook his head. “you’re evil.”

“i am?”

“fuck yes,” namjoon closed off their distance, kissing jimin slowly, wanting to tease the younger man, just how jimin teased him.

jimin let out a soft whine as namjoon pulled away, both men breathing fast as they looked at each other. 

“merry christmas,” namjoon chuckled. 

jimin giggled, “yeah,” he said. 

“i never,” namjoon cleared his throat. “i never opened my gift.”

jimin bit his lip, namjoon looking down at the action. “it can wait.”

“definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello.  
> im posting this literally 2 minutes before midnight.  
> merry christmas! happy holidays!  
> here is my gift to you.  
> thank you for 2000+ reads! c’:  
> i love u so much and i can’t wait to write more chappies for you.
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	12. 12.0

jimin winced as he woke up, entire body sore from last night’s events. he slowly sat up, his ass hurting even more when he sat up. “joon?” jimin called out as he looked around the empty bedroom.

after christmas, the two had decided to spend new years together, which resulted in both of them getting way too excited for the new year and as a result, jimin was sore and marked everywhere. something that jimin quickly learned was that namjoon was into. hickeys.

“joon?” jimin called out again, getting up from the bed with a soft wince. he rubbed his eyes as he walked out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. his eyes widened when he found namjoon on a video chat. “shit.” he quickly hid back into the room. he groaned, hoping that namjoon hadn’t seen him, or worse, whoever he was on the video chat with.

“one moment,” he heard namjoon say before appearing in front of jimin.

“sorry, i didn’t know,” jimin said. “did they see?”

namjoon chuckled. “i’m on vlive.”

jimin’s eyes widened. “you’re,” jimin felt his throat tighten. “shut up, no you’re not!”

namjoon laughed softly, nodding. “i am,” he said. “but i don’t think anyone saw you, i’ll just ignore the comments if they did.”

jimin groaned. “i’m so sorry.”

“don’t be,” namjoon pressed a kiss to jimin’s lips. “you didn’t do anything wrong, i should’ve warned you, i’m sorry.”

jimin sighed, “i should probably put on some pants.”

namjoon snickered. “why?”

“i don’t know, you usually get a million views, it feels wrong to be pantsless.”

“you’re oddly adorable,” namjoon laughed before pressing another kiss to jimin’s lips. “i’ll wrap it up and we can have breakfast, okay?”

jimin hummed. “take your time.”

 

-

 

“did you get beat up?”

jimin quickly covered his neck, cheeks warming up. “no,” jimin said. “shut up.”

jungkook grinned as taehyung leaned closer to jimin’s neck, hand tugging at the scarf. “it’s awfully warm to be wearing a scarf, don’t you think?”

“shut up,” jimin squeaked, looking away. as if he didn’t spot the hickey on jungkook’s collarbone. at least jimin had the decency to not point it out.

jungkook snickered at the two of them. “i take it christmas and new years went well for you?”

“don’t you start, punk,” jimin glared at him. “why is it take forever? i’m starving.”

“sex does open up your apetite, right minnie?”

“i’m not afraid of stabbing you with this fork!”

“and then a man walked into frame for half a second,” someone said as they passed them by. jimin glance over at them. “i watched this analysis video saying the man is yoongi.”

“no way!” the other girl whispered to the man, both of them passing by.

jimin felt his heart drop to his stomach. analysis videos?

“i saw one too,” taehyung whispered. “don’t worry, your face didn’t show, but it went viral in the community.”

jimin groaned, sliding down his booth. “don’t remind me, i was starch naked.”

jungkook giggled, making jimin frown at him. “it’s stark naked, hyung.”

“great, even my vocabulary is failing me.”

taehyung patted jimin’s head. “there, there, starch naked, minnie.”

“he was so sweat about it too but i know it bothered him.”

“okay but bothered him how?”

“i don’t know, like i exposed us or something.”

jungkook snickered. “well you did expose yourself.”

 

-

 

“why is there a naked man on your vlive?”

“why are jimin’s friends on your screen?”

“answer the question.”

“answer mine.”

yoongi frowned at namjoon. “do you think this is a joke?”

“no, do you know they’re dating?” namjoon looked at the picture of jungkook and taehyung.

“i’m looking at pictures i was tagged in, this happened to be the following picture.” yoongi crosse his arms. “your turn.”

namjoon sighed. “fine, i slept with jimin and he spent the night. he didn’t know i was live.”

yoongi shook his head. “you almost got banned from vlive, you know.”

“yeah, i got the email,” namjoon fell onto yoongi’s couch. “i just feel bad for jimin, he must be freaking out.”

“yeah, i saw the analysis videos, the majority think it’s me.”

namjoon scrunched up his nose. “gross.”

“alright, don’t insult me,” yoongi frowned at him. “so you had sex with jimin?”

namjoon hummed. “yeah, it was,” he felt his cheeks warming up. “great.”

yoongi scoffed. “look at you, blushing like a high schooler. are you that happy that your boyfriend got caught on camera? stark naked!”

“isn’t it starch?”

“what?”

“the phrase, isn’t it ‘starch naked’?”

 

-

 

jimin awkwardly shifted the weight on his legs, gnawing on his bottom lip as he debated whether or not to go inside. the scene felt familiar. despite their days together, it still felt strange to go inside namjoon’s company building. but once he heard a group of girls giggling, jimin panicked and quickly stepped inside.

“ah, sorry!” jimin said, crashing into someone.

the man sighed as a stack of papers fell to the ground. “great,” the man sighed.

“i’m so sorry, i didn’t see you!” jimin exclaimed.

“it’s fine,” the man looked up at jimin. jimin felt his entire body freeze up, recognizing the man. “you alright, i didn’t hurt you?”

this was lee hajoon. lee hajoon, the drummer of the rose. the rose. this was taehyung’s favorite band and jimin just crashed into their drummer.

“i’m fine,” jimin quickly answered, forgetting where he was. forgetting that namjoon’s company housed a handful of talented artists. forgetting that namjoon was that famous. “i’m sorry, can i,” jimin hesitated. should he be asking for an autograph? “sorry, never mind.”

instead, jimin helped pick up the papers and handed them back to hajoon.

“are you a trainee?” hajoon asked, taking the papers from jimin. “i don’t think i’ve seen you before.”

“oh, no, i’m,” jimin stopped. “i’m here to see—” shit, what does jimin say?

“jimin!” jimin turned to find seokjin and namjoon walking towards him. seokjin smiled at him. “get lost?”

“kind of,” jimin said.

seokjin wrapped his arm around jimin, smiling at hajoon. “hajoonie, nice to see you again.”

hajoon smiled softly, eyes not meeting seokjin’s. “hi hyung.”

“we’ll take jimin off your hands,” seokjin said. “nice seeing you, hajoonie.”

namjoon sighed, glancing at jimin. “you okay?”

jimin managed to hold in his squeal until they got into the elevator. “fuck i just met lee hajoon!” jimin screamed, jumping up and down. namjoon furrowed his eyebrows. “did you see him? wow, he is even more gorgeous up close.”

“he didn’t get this excited to see me,” namjoon mumbled to seokjin.

“lee hajoon,” jimin sighed. “i love dating you.”

namjoon rolled his eyes. “whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi hi   
> ｜−・;)  
> i apologize for the lack of updates, i know i said i wanted to start  
> off the year differently but ive just been dealing with too much  
> life bullshit that im #tired and #exhausted but we power through, right?  
> i hope ure all having a better start of the year and remember that  
> we can get through it! i love u and hope u enjoy this chapter.  
> i promise to get better with the updates. ♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	13. 13.0

namjoon kept scoffing as he cleaned his desk. jimin loved dating him? why? just because he got to meet someone from the rose? that little jerk. how dare he say something like that to namjoon? kim namjoon. the man who started from nothing and got to where he is right now. how could jimin just disregard him like that? for what? for hajoon? namjoon scoffed, bottom lip jutting out as he crossed his arms. 

so what? so what if hajoon was part of the rose. namjoon was a rapper. rappers have faster tongues, isn’t that what his fans are always saying? 

“you’re pouting.”

“am not!”

seokjin snickered as he ate off namjoon’s leftovers. “your bottom lip is saying otherwise.”

namjoon looked away, frowning as he kept cleaning the trash around his desk. “it’s not, shut up.”

“hmm, i wonder what’s taking jimin so long. you don’t think he ran into hajoonie again, do you?”

“what?” namjoon snapped around, holding an old hot dog wrapper. “why? did he say something?”

seokjin sat up in his chair, grin spread across his face. “you’re not jealous, are you?”

“what? don’t be ridiculous,” namjoon turned back around, bottom lip pouting even more. “why? do you—should i?”

seokjin hummed. “maybe,” seokjin teased namjoon. “you know what they say about drummers.”

namjoon peeked around. “what?”

seokjin looked around before whispering. “they have amazing wrist stamina.”

“wrist stamina? you’re making that up, hyung.” namjoon scoffed, feeling silly for even believing seokjin for a minute. wrist stamina? what?

“you know,” seokjin lifted his hand, namjoon frowning instantly as seokjin moved his fist up and down. “ _ wrist _ stamina.”

namjoon blinked, processing everything seokjin had just said and done. wrist stamina. wrist stamina. “i’ll be right back,” namjoon dashed out of the studio, looking around for jimin. 

stupid handsome drummers and their wrist stamina. 

 

-

 

jimin was walking into the elevator when he found namjoon inside. “ah, hyung, i was about to go up.”

namjoon pulled jimin inside, looking around before closing the doors. “what took you so long?”

“i couldn’t find my way back,” jimin said sheepishly, hugging the warm drinks. he had proudly promised cold drinks for seokjin and namjoon but had clumsily lost his way. “i’m sorry.”

namjoon looked down at the drinks jimin was holding. “oh,” he said.”

“yeah, why? is something wrong?”

“no, i just,” namjoon sighed. “no, nothing is wrong. are you okay?”

jimin giggled as he nodded. “i’m fine, hyung, don’t worry.”

namjoon nodded, looking away from jimin. jimin furrowed his eyebrows, not sure what was wrong with namjoon but he noticed that namjoon’s ears were red so he didn’t press the subject. 

the elevator doors opened again, the two of them were about to step out when they were met with hajoon. jimin’s heart fluttered. 

“oh, hi!” hajoon smiled. “didn’t expect to be running into you again.”

namjoon scoffed. “i work here.”

hajoon smiled, turning to jimin. “i meant jimin.”

“you—you remembered my name?”

“of course.”

jimin smiled shly, cheeks warming up as he slowly hid behind namjoon. “oh.”

namjoon looked at jimin, then at hajoon. “hajoon,” namjoon said loudly, jimin snapping his head up at him. was he mad? “you—you wouldn’t mind giving jimin an autograph, would you?”

jimin’s eyes widened. “oh, no, that’s okay!”

“of course not,” hajoon laughed. “i’m honored, if anything. do you have anything?”

“uh,” jimin panicked as he looked around, spotting an office with their door opened. he quickly ran inside, grabbing a sticky note and pen. “here.”

hajoon chuckled as he took the supplies from him. “thanks, pretty.”

“oh my gosh, he called me pretty,” jimin whispered loudly to namjoon. namjoon just smiled at him. 

hajoon handed jimin the autograph and pen. “see you around.”

“yes,” jimin called out as hajoon stepped into the elevator. jimin sighed, falling backwards into namjoon’s arms. “wow.”

namjoon scoffed, helping jimin back to his feet. “you happy?”

“yes! taehyung is going to be so happy!”

“taehyung?”

jimin looked down at the autograph, smiling widely. “yes, taehyung loves the rose.” he looked up at namjoon. “jungkook and taehyung are going to see their concert next week.”

“oh.”

“oh?”

namjoon shook his head. “just, oh.”

 

-

 

“are you happy?” yoongi scoffed as he watched namjoon dance in the recording room. namjoon nodded, shaking his hips as he put on his earphones. “never thought you’d be the jealous type.”

namjoon scoffed. “i wasn’t jealous.”

“your lip is pouting.”

“leave my lip alone!”

yoongi snickered before giving namjoon the cue, pressing the playback. namjoon let go of everything and focused on the music. he slowly rapped the beginning of his song, closing his eyes as he immersed himself. 

it has been so long since namjoon stepped into a recording room like this. he usually opted to recording the vocals in his studio but this was nice. this was how he started, after all. so the nostalgic feeling in his chest was normal. 

namjoon opened his eyes, watching yoongi give orders to the other producers with him. he had been so caught up with jimin that namjoon had forgotten how he ended up here. 

it was all thanks to jimin. jimin had helped namjoon out of his rut and helped him slowly find the rhythm of music again. namjoon should do something special for jimin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can hear ‘wonder’ by standing egg playing in the background, hehe.  
> thank you so much for reading + i hope  
> you enjoyed the update. until next time!
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	14. 14.0

jimin smiled as one of the kids lifted their drawing. “is that you and your mom?”

the kid nodded. “yes,” he said. “mom is my hero.”

“really? that’s great,” jimin ruffled their head, getting up from the chair, and making his way around the room. he smiled at the little kids running around. 

“hey, jimin?”

“yeah?” jimin turned to find one of the workers. “did something happen?”

she shook her head. “no, i just wanted to let you know that we’re closing early today.”

“have the parents been informed?”

“that’s the issue, the office didn’t send out a message so we’re all making calls to the parents. i came to ask for the contact book for your room.”

jimin nodded, walking over to his cabinet. he took out the red book, handing it to her. “here you go.”

she smiled. “thank you and i’m sorry for the inconvenience.”

“that’s alright,” jimin nodded, turning back to the kids. 

he watched as everyone ran around, making jimin wondered what he should do with the rest of his day. 

should he call namjoon? no, he’s probably busy. should he call taehyung? no, he’s probably with jungkook. 

jimin looked around, humming a song. what should he do today?

 

-

 

jimin laid on the ground, staring up at the bright lights. “i have no social life.”

“i feel like i should be offended,” hoseok said. “should i be offended?”

jimin spread his arms out even more. “hyung, do you think i’m getting old?”

“alright, now i’m getting ignored.”

“hyung,” jimin turned his head to look at hoseok, who was stretching next to him. “am i losing my good looks?”

“yes.”

“mean.”

hoseok rolled his eyes. “you have a social life, jimin. you’re probably one of the most sociable person i’ve ever known. you’re not getting old and even if you were, there’s nothing wrong with that. and yes, you’re losing your good looks.”

jimin groaned, rolling around the studio. “i’m so bored, hyung.”

hoseok laughed, climbing over jimin, pinning his arms against the studio floor. jimin’s eyes widened as hoseok grinned down at him. “are you listening now?”

“hyung.”

“what?”

jimin blinked. “you’re really handsome.”

hoseok snorted, rolling his eyes. “why don’t you go see namjoon if you’re this bored?”

“i feel like i shouldn’t.”

“he’s your boyfriend, make him go deal with your existential ass.”

jimin pouted up at hoseok. “mean.”

“oh, this view is kind of hot.”

jimin and hoseok turned to find seokjin leaning against the doorframe. jimin blushed instantly, hoseok moving off him. 

“hyung, what brings you here?” hoseok said. 

“i came to invite you for some fun but it seems jimin already beat me to it.”

jimin shook his head. “we were just talking.”

seokjin snickered. “i’m sure.”

“no, we were!”

hoseok looked at seokjin, then at jimin. “should i leave you two alone or?”

“says you,” seokjin chuckled.

“i should go,” jimin said, standing up from the ground. he couldn’t help but sense some tension between them. “i’ll see you later, hyung.”

hoseok hummed, avoiding jimin’s gaze as he walked out of the studio. jimin walked out, crashing into someone. 

“oh, sorry,” jimin looked up to find namjoon. “ah, hyung, hi.”

namjoon furrowed his eyebrows. “jimin? what are you doing here?”

jimin smiled softly. “i was visiting hoseok.”

“oh,” namjoon looked at the studio. “i see seokjin is in there? was it awkward?”

“super.”

namjoon laughed. “come on, let me buy you lunch.”

 

-

 

“are you sure this is okay?” jimin said, looking around the restaurant. “what if someone sees us?”

namjoon hummed, looking down at the menu. “their steaks are pretty good here.”

“namjoon?”

“yes?” namjoon looked up at jimin, finding him pouting. “what is it?”

jimin looked around. “is this okay?”

namjoon nodded. “it’s fine, jimin. i promise.”

“you sure?”

“we can leave if you’re uncomfortable.”

“aren’t you?”

namjoon shook his head, closing the menu before reaching out for jimin’s hand. “i like you,” he said. “i want to date you in the public’s eye and in my own life. is that okay?”

jimin’s cheeks turned pink. “yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello cuties.  
> thank you for reading.  
> i hope uve all been having a wonderful 2020 so far.  
> if not, that’s okay, i promise it’ll get better.  
> i love u.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6M1lyMRvkMsFMVYMWv3QPg)   
> 


	15. 15.0

namjoon was the first to pull away, feeling his lungs starting to run out of breath. he wasn’t sure how someone so small can kiss for a long time but namjoon couldn’t find himself to complain. 

especially when the aftermath of their long makeout sessions looked like jimin did right now. swollen pink lips, glossy from their spit. cheeks red and puffy. eyes glossed over, staring at namjoon with such intensity. 

fuck. 

“you look pretty,” namjoon whispered, brushing back some of jimin’s hair. “really pretty.”

jimin smiled at him. “says you,” jimin ran his fingers through namjoon’s hair. “you look so handsome, hyung.”

namjoon chuckled, wrapping his arms around jimin’s waist, pulling the smaller man closer to him. “i finished the song.”

“you did?”

namjoon nodded, glancing at his computer, then back ar jimin. “but i don’t want to play it for your just yet.”

jimin pouted cutely. “why not?”

“i want to make sure that it’s perfect,” namjoon said. “please hold on just a little bit more.”

 

-

 

jimin yawned as he walked to class, feeling his eyes closing as someone bumped into him. he looked up, completely woken up. “sorry!” he said, looking up to find a girl. 

“it’s fine,” she mumbled before walking away quickly. jimin couldn’t help but find her familiar. where had he seen her before?

“hey, there you are!” taehyung said, running over to jimin. “come on, jungkook is having an art show and is freaking out that no one will come.”

jimin shook his head. “no, i have to get to class!”

“come on!” taehyung pulled jimin across campus, jimin whining as he did. he needed to go to class, he shouldn’t be skipping class. 

all his complaints died shortly as he stepped into the small room. the room was completely made out of glass, making it seem so wide and spacious. the sculptures were scattered around the room but they were beautiful. 

jimin knew that jungkook was talented but this was beyond jimin’s imagination. 

“wow,” jimin whispered. “they’re beautiful.”

“i know,” taehyung laughed, pulling jimin again. “come on this is my—huh?”

jimin looked up, eyes widening when he spotted jungkook talking with someone. the closer they got, jimin was able to recognize the person. 

“that’s—“

“min yoongi,” taehyung answered. “fuck, fuck, fuck. what is he doing here?”

jimin giggled. “maybe he’s an art fanatic.”

“woah, he’s so gorgeous,” taehyung whispered. “do you think i should go over there?”

jimin shrugged, “up to you, hyung.”

taehyung cleared his throat before walking over to them. jimin just watched the three of them fall into easy conversation. 

jimin shook his head, turning around to appreciate the art again. he walked around the room, taking in every piece, reading the small plaques, and figuring out his favorite. 

the more time that passed, the more people that came in, jimin feeling proud for jungkook’s successful exhibition. 

he was about to leave when he got a glimpse of someone inside. jimin stopped, turning to find the same girl that he had bumped into. 

he furrowed his eyebrows, definitely recognizing her but from where? it wasn’t until she took out her phone that jimin remembered. jimin quickly turned. 

she was the girl from the mall. from the time namjoon took jimin to the mall to buy new jeans. she’s the one. 

 

_ namjoon avoided looking up, unsure why his heart was beating this fast. he heard a shutter, making him look up. he spotted a girl taking photos of them, badly pretending to be sly.  _

_ “uh, jimin,” namjoon said, jimin looking up at him. “i have to warn you that there’s someone who recognized me and is currently taking pictures.” _

_ jimin discretely looked around, humming when he looked back at namjoon. “do you want to go somewhere else?” _

_ “i’m used to it,” namjoon said. “i wanted to ask you if you wanted to go somewhere else.” _

_ “only if you want to,” jimin said. “i don’t like that you’re used to that kind of behavior, you’re just trying to eat dinner.” _

_ namjoon smiled softly. “we can leave, if you want.” _

_ “sure,” jimin nodded. “we can go somewhere else.” _

 

jimin’s stomach flipped, quickly walking out of the room. he felt sick to his stomach, remembering everything that had followed after those pictures.

jimin walked with only one destination in mind. somewhere of comfort and warmth. he only hoped the owner would be home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh the blossom of a new polylove.  
> (i mean taegikook btw)(not minjoon + girl) lmfao.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6M1lyMRvkMsFMVYMWv3QPg)   
> 


	16. 16.0

“thanks for letting me hang out here while i wait for namjoon,” jimin said to seokjin. “i wasn’t feeling too good tonight.”

seokjin nodded, pouring jimin some tea. “of course,” he said. “you look a little pale, are you alright?”

“yeah, i just—have you ever gotten a really sickening feeling in your stomach?” jimin asked. “like you could be fine one minute but then someone comes around you and you feel that gross feeling?”

seokjin hummed. “every time the bartender hands me the tab.”

jimin chuckled, shaking his head. “no, it’s just—maybe i’m being silly.”

“does someone give you that feeling?”

“yes but i don’t want to sound accusing.”

seokjin hummed, handing jimin the cup of tea. “listen, i’ve been around all sorts of people. when you feel something,” seokjin pointed to his stomach. “when your gut feeling is telling you someone is dangerous or strange, listen to it.”

jimin bit his lip, looking down at his stomach. “what if that gut feeling is scared?”

“even more of a reason to listen to it,” seokjin said. “listen, jimin. you’re dating a high profile celebrity, you’re going to be exposed to dangerous and scary situations and people. if something feels unsuring, tell someone.”

jimin sighed, nodding. “i’ll talk to namjoon about it.”

“yes, and listen,” seokjin poked jimin’s stomach, making him giggle. “listen to him, he might be right.”

jimin nodded, seokjin poking him again. jimin tried to block him, feeling his shoulders relax. 

someone cleared their throat, jimin looking up to find hoseok.

“ah, hyung,” jimin smiled. “what are you—”

“what are you doing here?” hoseok said bluntly, crossing his arms as he looked at jimin. “is namjoon expecting you?”

“well no but—”

“then why are you bothering him?” hoseok quipped, making jimin furrow his eyebrows at his friend. 

seokjin sighed. “hoseok,” seokjin said.

“hoseok what?” hoseok said, looking at seokjin. “hoseok don’t panic, hoseok don’t worry that your once player lover is flirting with someone else?”

“we’re not flirting,” jimin said. “i have a boyfriend, too, hyung. and it hurts that you would think of me like that.”

hoseok turned around, walking out of the room. jimin made a move to chase after him but seokjin stopped him.

“i should go,” seokjin said, sighing as he sipped his tea. “we’ve been having some issues, it’s not your fault. i’ll tell namjoon that you’re here.”

jimin nodded, watching as seokjin left. jimin looked down at his hands, feeling sad that hoseok would see him like that. was he flirting with seokjin? maybe he had and didn’t realize it.

he took out his phone to apologize when namjoon walked into the room.

“seokjin and hoseok looked serious, everything okay?”

jimin shook his head, “no,” jimin pouted. “hoseok thought i was flirting with seokjin so he got really angry and we fought.”

namjoon hummed, taking a seat on the couch next to jimin. “are you okay?”

“you’re not going to ask me if it’s true?”

namjoon smiled. “ah, right. did you flirt?”

“i’m serious,” jimin said, looking down at his hands. “now i can’t stop thinking whether or not i was, i didn’t mean to.”

namjoon laughed as he reached over, taking jimin’s hand in his. “trust me, jimin. i’ve gotten to know you and you’re a good person. whatever hoseok saw, he was going to see no matter what. they’re been having some problems and that’s not your fault.”

jimin hummed. “i guess you’re right.”

“are you alright? i wasn’t expecting you, was i?”

“no, i just—there’s something i need to tell you.”

namjoon nodded. “what is it?”

jimin was to about to say something when he saw the bags under namjoon’s eyes, the way namjoon was barely awake. he couldn’t. “i miss you,” jimin said instead. “i probably should’ve texted you that instead.”

namjoon laughed, covering his mouth as he yawned. “don’t be silly,” he smiled. “let’s go home, hm? want to sleep over?”

jimin nodded. “let’s go home.”

 

-

 

jimin stared out the window, nervously biting his nail as he looked from right to left. had she followed them there?

“jimin?” jimin yelled out, turning to find namjoon with two cups of coffee. “are you alright? you kept tossing in your sleep.”

jimin sighed. “i don’t,” namjoon handed him the cup of coffee. jimin looked down at the coffee, shaking his head as he lifted his head. “there’s a girl.”

“what?”

“there’s—there’s a girl,” jimin said, watching as namjoon looked at him confused. “there’s a girl that keeps—”

“are you trying to break up with me or are you confessing to cheating on me?”

jimin’s eyes widened. “no! i’m not doing either! oh my—no, hyung, no!” jimin moved forward, spilling some of the coffee onto namjoon’s feet.

namjoon screamed out in pain. “and now you burn me? fuck, fuck.” namjoon made a quick run to the bathroom. jimin was going to run after him but remembered to put down the cup of coffee.

“wait, hyung!” jimin chased after namjoon, finding him at the tub, the water on. “namjoon.”

namjoon looked at him. “yeah?”

“i’m not breaking up with you,” jimin walked over to him, sitting at the edge of the tub with namjoon. “and i’m sorry about your toes.”

namjoon hummed, “i know.” he said. “i was just playing around but then you burned my toes so i started doubting you for a minute.”

jimin pouted, punching namjoon’s arm. “hey,” jimin said softly. “i’m not—i just—there’s a girl following me, i think.”

the smile on namjoon’s face fell, eyebrows knitting together. “what?” he said, turning off the water. “what girl?”

“i’m not sure but it was the girl who took a picture of us at the mall,” jimin said. “i ran into her at school and then again when i went to an impromptu art show with taehyung.”

namjoon nodded. “i’ll take care of it.”

jimin furrowed his eyebrows. “what does—”

“—i’ll take care of it,” namjoon said, a little more assertive. jimin nodded, still not sure what that meant, but he didn’t want to know what the answer was. “i’m sorry, jimin. this is all my fault.”

jimin shook his head. “it’s not,” jimin took namjoon’s hand. “please don’t blame yourself for this.”

namjoon sighed, interlacing their fingers. “i’ll protect you, i’m sorry.”

jimin smiled softly. “even after i almost burned your toes off?”

namjoon smiled, squeezing one of jimin’s cheek. “even then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends. (“⌒∇⌒”)  
> thank you so much for all the support you've given this fic.  
> it really means a lot to me.  
> i love u, stay safe.
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)  
> [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6M1lyMRvkMsFMVYMWv3QPg)  
> 


	17. 17.0

jimin giggled, watching as namjoon brushed his teeth. namjoon poke his head out, toothbrush in mouth as he looked at jimin. “what?” namjoon said.

“nothing,” jimin said. “just,” his eyes looked around the room. “i never thought i’d be here.”

namjoon hummed, disappearing into the bathroom before coming back out. he was patting his lips with the towel, slowly walking to the bed. “why not?”

“well,” jimin said, sitting up on the bed as namjoon got closer. “you know, i just—you know.”

namjoon smiled. “i don’t know.”

“just,” jimin felt his cheeks warming up. “i never thought we’d meet again.”

namjoon got into bed, nodding as he sat against the wall. “ah, right, we met during school.” he said. “i remember thinking you were really cute.”

jimin’s eyes widened before he shook his head. “you did not!”

“i did,” namjoon said. “i always looked forward to performing in front of you since you were always the loudest.”

jimin groaned, falling backwards as he covered his face. “that’s so embarrassing!” jimin giggled. “everyone was always shouting for you, i got a little competitive.”

namjoon moved over to hover over jimin, jimin hadn’t noticed, just hid his face behind his hands.

“that’s so embarrassing,” jimin sighed, lower his hands slowly. namjoon smiled down at him, jimin smiling shyly. “i always found you handsome and amazing.”

“did you?” namjoon felt his heart skip as he stared down at jimin. he wanted to memorize every single detail of jimin’s face. jimin’s freckles, jimin’s moles, jimin’s pretty eye smile. everything. 

“yes,” jimin whispered, eyes smiling up at namjoon. “there was a move that you would do. the gyrating one.”

namjoon groaned, shaking his head. “don’t remind me.”

“it drove all the girls crazy.”

“shh,” namjoon laughed, putting a finger on jimin’s lips. “i worked really hard to make everyone forget that.”

jimin giggled, pressing a kiss to namjoon’s finger. namjoon felt his stomach tighten, heart jumping to his throat. namjoon removed his finger before pressing their lips together.

jimin returned the kiss almost immediately, holding the back of namjoon’s neck as he kissed him. 

namjoon held himself up over jimin, feeling as the youngest started wrapping his leg around his hip, bringing namjoon closer down to him.

“hyung,” jimin whispered as he pulled away slightly, hips arching up to press against namjoon. “please.”

namjoon smiled, pressing a kiss to the front of jimin’s throat. “please what?”

“please,” jimin whined, watching namjoon with hooded eyes as the eldest trailed his lips down jimin’s neck, the loose shirt being tugged aside to suck marks onto jimin’s collarbone. 

namjoon licked over the blossoming marks, humming as he lifted his head, eyes moving up and down jimin’s body. “please what, min?”

jimin looked up at him, biting down on his lip. namjoon smiled at the glowing blush on jimin’s cheeks. “please fuck me.”

namjoon’s dick twitched, didn’t think jimin would actually say it. filthy words coming out of jimin’s pink lips. what a sight to see. 

 

-

 

jimin sipped his smoothie, humming as he waited for taehyung. he spotted the man walking over to him, taehyung glaring at him. 

“what?” jimin said. 

“you’re glowing,” taehyung said. “you had sex, didn’t you?”

jimin looked away shyly. “no,” he said. “we just—he gave me a blowjob.”

“what!” taehyung yelled loudly, jimin’s cheeks warming up. “how was it? he looks like he gives good blowjobs.”

jimin’s eyes widened, hitting taehyung’s arm. “tae!” he squeaked. “don’t think of him like that.”

“oh, please, like i haven’t seen you checking jungkook out,” taehyung scoffed. “not that i blame you, jungkook is really hot.”

jimin giggled. “how are you two doing?”

“good,” taehyung leaned his cheek against his palm. “he’s really sweet, you know. romantic too.”

jimin hummed. “you happy?”

“very.”

“i’m glad,” jimin said. “i was scared of what would happen between the two of you.”

taehyung smiled, looking away from jimin. “whatever,” he said. “should we get going?”

“yes!” jimin said. “are you sure this is what you want to gift jungkook for your anniversary?”

taehyung nodded. “it was something we promised each other.”

“you’re both horny idiots, you know that, right?”

“trust me,” taehyung smirked. “i know.”

“ew!”

 

-

 

“hello, welcome to spank harder!” the woman smiled. “if you’re a new customer, please speak to one of our employees about the benefits program!”

jimin hid behind taehyung. “benefits? as in friends with benefits?” he whispered as taehyung walked around the store knowingly. 

“no, just discounts and shit,” taehyung said. “come on, it’s over here.”

jimin smiled awkwardly at the girl, who was walking around with a leather whip. jimin squeezed onto taehyung’s bicep harder. “how often do you come here?”

“too often,” taehyung smiled. “look, there it is.”

jimin lifted his head, eyes widening at what taehyung was pointing at. it was… “nipple clamps.”

“yep.”

“that’s,” jimin blinked. “that’s what jungkook wanted?”

“in pink.”

jimin felt his cheeks warming up. “horny idiots.”

“totally.”

 

-

 

namjoon was playing with his bottom lip, focused on the layering of his song when yoongi came back. “hyung,” namjoon looked at him. “tell me what you think of this—where did you go?”

yoongi held up a black bag, a peach with a bandaid on both sides. “spank harder.”

“excuse me?”

yoongi smiled, handing the black bag to namjoon. “it’s a gift.”

“a gift?” namjoon looked at the bag. “why are you giving me this? and what the fuck is spank harder?”

yoongi didn't answer, just pushed the bag closer to namjoon. namjoon grabbed the bag, taking out some black lingerie. 

“uh,” namjoon said. “what’s this?”

“i went shopping for some,” yoongi looked around. “look, i went into an adult store and found jimin there.”

namjoon felt his stomach flip. “an adult store.”

“yep,” yoongi said. “he was with some guy and jimin said he wished he had money to buy this.”

namjoon looked down at the bag. “so you bought him lingerie.”

“lingerie he wanted,” yoongi said. “give it to him, wow him, and yeah.”

namjoon’s dick twitched in his jeans, just thinking of jimin in this. still, this didn't seem right. yoongi shouldn’t be buying jimin these things. 

“don’t give me that jealous look,” yoongi laughed. “i did it for you, i don’t expect anything from this.”

namjoon scoffed, putting the gift down. “i’ll,” he cleared his throat, “i’ll think about it.”

yoongi snickered. “alright,” he said. “it comes with matching garters, namjoon. just adding more things to think about.”

“hyung,” namjoon was definitely blushing now. “just,” he cleared his throat again. “just please review my song.”

“g-string too.”

“hyung!” namjoon whined, trying not to think of jimin like that. trying not to think of jimin like that. “i’ll be right back!”

namjoon quickly ran out of the studio and towards the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello cuties.  
> i hope you’re having a good day.  
> thank you for reading!!   
> please stay safe, make sure to wash your hands, and stay up to date with everything happening in your city.  
> i love you.   
> hope this can be a small moment of distraction for you. ♥️
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6M1lyMRvkMsFMVYMWv3QPg)   
> 


	18. 18.0

jimin can’t stop thinking of that lingerie set. he sighed, moving his leg up and down as he waited for jungkook. what would namjoon think? would namjoon liked them?

“hey,” jungkook said, flicking jimin’s nose. “what has you so pensive?”

jimin looked up at him, sighing as he hugged his books closer to his chest. “do you,” jimin glared at jungkook. “do you think namjoon would like lingerie?”

jungkook scoffed, smiling at jimin. “of course he would, your ass is amazing.”

“whose?”

“jimin’s,” jungkook said, looking at taehyung, who hugged jungkook from behind. “he’s asking if namjoon would like him in lingerie.”

taehyung scoffed, “of course he would!”

jimin blushed, shaking his head. “forget it, let’s just go.”

“chicken and beer!” taehyung and jungkook screamed in unison. 

 

-

 

by the time namjoon arrived, jimin was bright red, shirtless, and had dried sauce on his nose. namjoon chuckled, stepping into the karaoke room. when jimin had called namjoon, whining until namjoon agreed to come, he wasn’t expecting such a train wreck. the whole room smelled like alcohol and chicken. 

“i can come back,” namjoon teased, jimin looking up from where he was dancing. jimin smiled at him, walking over to namjoon. he wrapped his finger around namjoon’s belt loop, pulling him close to him. 

“hyung,” jimin whispered, pressing their fronts together, moving his hips against namjoon’s. “i missed you so much!”

jimin’s friends all screamed in unison, making namjoon chuckle as he grabbed jimin’s hips. 

“baby,” namjoon whispered. “we should get you all home.”

jimin whined, reaching back to hold namjoon’s neck, turning around to grind his ass against namjoon. “one song,” jimin whispered. “please?”

“n—no,” namjoon stepped away. “it’s late and you said you had classes tomorrow, remember?”

“boo!” taehyung shouted. “you suck!”

jimin giggled. “no, you!” he replied. 

namjoon sighed, deciding he’ll need some help with these rowdy brats. 

 

-

 

jimin giggled as namjoon carried him to the car, waving goodbye as he watched yoongi helping jungkook and taehyung to his own car. “namjoon,” jimin whispered. 

“hm?” namjoon replied. 

“i like you,” jimin looked up at him, reaching over to squeeze namjoon’s cheeks. “you’re so reliable.”

namjoon snorted, opening the front door to his car before slowly putting jimin down. “i’m reliable?”

“and squishy,” jimin’s hands fell to namjoon’s biceps. “and sweet, and hot.” his hands slid over namjoon’s chest, licking his lips as he looked up at the man’s eyes. “you’d let me ride you, right?”

namjoon chuckled. “you’re unfair,” he whispered. “i’m not touching you when you’re this drunk, i hope you know that.”

“but—“

“now be a good boy and put your seatbelt on.”

jimin swallowed, nodding. “okay,” he whispered, even as he felt himself hardening in his jeans. 

 

-

 

the hangover sucks, that’s the only thing jimin can think about as he lifted his head from the pillow. he yawned, wincing at the bright light. he looked around, finding himself in namjoon’s apartment. he wondered if he had really called namjoon all those times last night. 

a chill ran down his spine. 

he didn’t just call namjoon, he grinded on him, rubbed his chest, asked for permission to ride him. and then namjoon called him a ‘good boy.’ 

jimin groaned, falling backwards on the bed, pulling the covers over his face. 

did he really do all of that? maybe it was a wet dream? 

jimin only stuck out his arm, grabbing his phone from the table, and checking his call history. 

his eyes widened as he looked at the history. according to the records he had called namjoon over 16 times. 

jimin let his phone fall on his face. 

why? why did he drink so much?

he blames jungkook. jungkook kept teasing him about the lingerie, making jimin blush, and drink more to ease himself. 

idiot. 

jimin slowly poked his head out from underneath the covers, maybe namjoon left to go do whatever he needs to do. maybe he left for the studio. 

maybe jimin could make a run for it. 

“having fun?”

jimin squeaked, finding namjoon leaned against the door. “hi.” 

namjoon chuckled, holding a glass of water in one hand, painkillers in the other. “thought you might need these.”

“th—thanks.”

“i mean, after all, you did have quite a night.”

jimin went back under the covers. he heard namjoon laugh, making his way over to the bed. 

“what are you doing?”

“hiding.”

“from?”

“the world.”

jimin felt as the bed dipped, anticipating namjoon to left the blankets. but instead, namjoon climbed underneath them. 

“you’ll run out of air, you know.”

“how bad was it?” jimin turned to face namjoon. namjoon smiled, large hands reaching over to grab jimin’s hip, pulling the younger closer to him. 

“well,” namjoon said. “on the car ride back, you tried to blow me, then again in the elevator, then again before falling asleep.”

jimin leaned forward, pressing his forehead against

namjoon’s chest. “i’m embarrassed.”

“and sexually frustrated, apparently.”

“shut up,” jimin giggled. “i’m sorry.”

namjoon laughed, lifting one of jimin’s legs and putting it over his hip. “for what, baby?” namjoon whispered, his hand slowly moving up and down jimin’s leg. “for being frustrated?”

“shush,” jimin whined, feeling their fronts rub against each other. “i don’t—i mean, i want to. but i don’t want to do—i know the agreement—“

“don’t worry about that,” namjoon pressed a kiss to jimin’s jawline. “i want you too, minnie.”

jimin blushed as he lifted his head. “really?”

“course.”

“me too,” jimin whispered. namjoon pressed a kiss to jimin’s lips before pulling away with a smile. 

“good,” namjoon caressed jimin’s cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello bbies  
> hope you like the update! ^__^  
> i miss u pls stay safe <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6M1lyMRvkMsFMVYMWv3QPg)   
> 


	19. 19.0

“i looked into what you said,” namjoon’s manager says as they start getting ready to leave the meeting room. namjoon frowned, remembering he had asked his manager to look into the girl that had been following jimin around. “she’s not in our system so she doesn’t have any prior offenses with us.”

namjoon nodded. “but that doesn’t mean she isn’t planning to.”

the manager nodded at him. “i know but we really can’t do anything else,” the manger said. “she hasn’t done anything to you or your friend, so we can’t charge her. we can’t get a restraining order because she’s legally allowed to stand outside for however long she wants. there’s nothing to really get her.”

namjoon sighed. “so what do you suggest?” namjoon couldn’t help but feel helpless. what was he supposed to tell jimin?

“honestly? i would try to keep a low profile,” the manager said. “she’s probably a jealous fan who wanted to be the one to win the contest you had. tell your friend to always be cautious and to stay away from the building as much as possible.”

namjoon bit down on his lip, not liking the idea of jimin going home alone. “can you do me another favor?”

 

-

 

jimin was peeling a mandarin for one of his kids when someone walked up to him. thinking it was one of the kids, he immediately raised his head, smiling once he found namjoon. “what are you doing here?” jimin asked. “i thought you’d be in japan by now.”

namjoon shook his head. “i thought i would walk you, home,” namjoon said, looking around the play area. “everything okay today?”

jimin hummed. “they’ve been a little rowdier than usual but i think it’s the season change,” he explained as he continued peeling the mandarin. “so, how did you manage to leave the building without your managers boarding up the doors? there’s no way they would’ve let you walk out that easily, wasn’t it a meet and greet?”

namjoon smiled, squatting down to jimin’s height. “aren’t you happy to see me?”

jimin smiled. “not if it’s at the cost of you fighting with your managers.”

namjoon chuckled, shaking his head before taking a seat next to jimin. “what about you? how dare you let a stranger enter your play area?”

“you wouldn’t be able to come without one of our staff letting you through the front door,” jimin said. “they’re very cautious with how they do things, so nice try.”

“they’re cautious?”

jimin hummed, calling out the name of the kid. the little kid ran a zig-zag as he made his way over. jimin giggled at him, watching him with fond eyes. “here you go,” jimin said. “remember to eat it all!”

the little kid ran without saying anything, laughing as he ate his mandarin. jimin smiled after him, sighing before turning to look at namjoon.

“what is it?” jimin asked. “you’re extending your chin.”

namjoon frowned, a hand reaching up to touch his chin. “what?”

“whenever you get pensive or angry, your chin protrudes,” jimin laughed. “so? what’s wrong? everything okay?”

“they weren’t able to find anything on the girl,” namjoon said, eyes looking around. “and they’re not able to do much since she hasn’t done anything illegal. she’s just there, if that makes sense. they can’t really do anything.”

jimin sighed. “i thought so,” he said softly. “now what?”

“i asked my manager to let me walk you home,” namjoon said, taking jimin’s hand in his. jimin smiled softly, liking the way namjoon’s big hands enveloped jimin’s smaller hands. “after i get you fed and tucked into bed, i’ll fly out to japan.”

jimin giggled. “i’m not a baby.”

namjoon hummed, his free hand reaching over to brush away jimin’s hair. a small smile on namjoon’s face as his eyes moved everywhere jimin’s face. “i know that,” he said gently. “it’s for peace of mind, please indulge me this time.”

jimin hummed. “i’ll even ask jungkook and taehyung to come over,” he said. “no one will try anything as long as jungkook is there. he’s scary buff.”

namjoon sighed, nodding as he squeezed jimin’s hand. “i’d like that, yeah, let’s do that.”

“don’t worry,” jimin said. “i’ll always be careful.”

“i hate that i put you into this situation,” namjoon mumbled, looking down. “i’m—”

jimin put his finger on namjoon’s lips, smiling at him. “don’t,” he said. “i don’t regret spending these days with you so don’t feel bad for me.”

namjoon leaned in but stopped himself. “i forgot,” namjoon cleared his throat as his eyes nervously looked around. “should—should we be holding hands?”

jimin laughed, lifting namjoon’s hand to press kisses to his knuckles. “you’re cute, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello cuties i hope u enjoy this update!  
> im sorry it's taken so long but i hope this was a nice distraction from everything, even if it was for a few minutes.  
> i love u, stay safe! ♡  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)  
> [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6M1lyMRvkMsFMVYMWv3QPg)  
> 


End file.
